Saints of New York
by Black-Uranium
Summary: Katie and the boys are in New York trying to stay out of trouble. We know that's hard to do for the boys. Rated M for language and well other stuff. This is a sequel to Three's Company
1. Home Again

_**Here's the second story for Boondock Saints. This one picks up where Three's Company left off. Katie and the boys are in New York. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: Home again**

I waited nervously outside. The bar had closed an hour ago and I was still out waiting for them. The boys didn't want me to walk the three blocks home alone. I wrapped my arms tighter around me. New York was cold even in the middle of the summer.

"Still not here?" Mike, the bartender, asked.

"Not yet," I gave him a nervous smile.

"That boyfriend of yours shouldn't leave you standing alone out here," he responded. Mike gave me the creeps. He leered at me while I waited tables. I couldn't brush him off like some of the customers.

"He'll be here soon," I replied.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" Mike leaned his arm against the wall by my head and looked down at me. His gaze didn't meet my eyes, they traveled much lower. I shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'll be fine," I said. He leaned in closer. His stench filled my nose. "Please don't." I pushed him away.

"I've seen you looking at me," he said, "I know you want me."

"You're out of your fucking mind," I responded still pushing at him. Mike grabbed my hair tight and crashed his lips down on mine. I planted my knee in his balls and he released me. He drew his fist back before he could strike me the fist of Connor was planted in Mike's face.

"Get the fuck off 'er," Connor yelled as he hit him again.

"Connor, stop!" I pulled at him.

"You're so fucking fired!" Mike yelled at me and stormed off to his car.

"Great," I stated picking up my purse. I started toward the loft we shared, leaving Connor standing there.

"Katie," I heard him call after me.

"What?" I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He caught my hand and turned me toward him.

"He had his hands on ye," Connor looked down at me, "I didn't like it."

"I appreciate what you did, Connor," I said softly, "But I don't need you to rescue me."

"Aye," he responded. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Let's go home, I'm tired," I said softly. He draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. We walked quietly home.

It had only been a few weeks since we left Boston. In that time, Murphy and Connor had kept their distance from me. They were there to protect me but it seemed anything more than that was history. I missed their lips and hands on me.

I leaned into Connor as we climbed the stairs to our apartment. I savored this closeness. I wanted more but didn't know how to tell him. Connor pulled away to open the door. He held the door open and I walked inside. I heard the soft snore of Noah from the other room.

"Where's Murphy?" I asked.

"He picked up an extra shift," Connor answered. "Ya are stuck with just me."

"Ok," I gave him a smile. I kicked my shoes off in the corner. Connor lay on the couch and flipped on the TV. An old movie was playing. "Can I sit with you?"

"Aye," he said and moved his feet. I sat on the other end of the couch. I was lonely. I missed him. I wanted him. How could I tell him? I looked at him; his eyes were fixed on the television set. I continued to watch him.

I watched his bare chest move up and down as he breathed. I focused on the Virgin Mary tattoo on his neck. My gaze moved up to his stubbled jaw line. I watched him slowly lick his lips. I realized that he was watching me when my eyes met his. I lost myself in his deep topaz eyes.

I felt him lace his fingers in mine. That was all the invitation I needed. I stretched across his body and pressed my lips against his. I felt his hand tangle in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I moaned when I felt his hand slide under my shirt. He gripped my waist and then pushed my shirt up. I rose up and he lifted it over my head. I leaned back down to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"Wait, Katie," he said softly. I looked at him confused. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. He cupped my face in his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine again.

"You don't have to, Connor," I said sadly.

"I rarely do anything I don' want ta," he replied and kissed the sensitive skin on my neck. My skin ached for his touch. He obliged and wrapped his arms around me. Our bodies pressed together. His lips found mine again. I ran my fingers along the muscles of his shoulders and down his arms then back up again. I pulled him along with me to the couch and he relaxed on top of me. He gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Ya sure ya want to, Katie?" he asked. I smiled up at him.

"I am," I said, "I've wanted to for a long time."

"Ya have?" he questioned, "Why haven't ya said something?" He brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I don't know, I…" I paused, "Please, Connor, just kiss me." He smiled then his lips crushed down on mine. I felt my heart start racing. I dug my fingers into his arms and held on as his kisses drove me wild. I felt him grind his hips against mine. I moaned and opened my mouth to him. I felt his tongue search out mine.

"Ho sei mancato di toccare," he whispered in Italian then kissed my neck. He kissed the hollow of my neck then the tops of my breasts. He ran his hand up my side then cupped my breast in his hand. He quickly freed them from my bra. I arched my back as his tongue grazed my hardened nipple. He squeezed the other with his other hand. I cried out softly. His lips returned to mine.

"Connor," I whispered, "I need you now." He yanked my skirt off and his pants. He then wrapped my legs around his hips, sinking slowly and deeply inside me. I saw stars for the first time in a long time. He inched deeper inside me until he could go no further. I squeezed tight around him. Savoring every inch of him.

"Oh, tha' feels good," he cried out. Then pulled out and thrust deep inside me again. His lips found mine again as I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to hold back. I clenched around him again. He couldn't hold back any longer. He released deep inside me. I closed my eyes as I rode out my own orgasm.

"Are ya ok, Katie?" he raised up and looked down at me. I felt tears forming in my eyes again. "Did I hurt ya?" He sat back on the couch and I sat up, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No, I missed this," I said, "Being close to you like this. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I ne'er stopped wanting ya," he responded, "I know ya were hurt by what happened in Boston. I wanted to give ya some space."

"I guess Murphy's scared I'm going to punch him again," I smiled.

"Aye," he smiled, "I'd like ta see that again."

"I'm sure you would," I said laying my head on his chest. "I'll have to bake him some cookies or something."

"Ya ne'er baked me cookies," he wrapped his arms around me and lay back on the couch.

"I never hit you in the face either," I replied. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his warmth. I felt home again in his arms.

_**Italian translation: I miss your touch**_


	2. Morning Alone

_**It's been brought to my attention that Katie has been neglecting Murphy. This one's for the Murphy lovers. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: Morning alone**

"G'morning, lass," Noah said as I made my way out of the bedroom.

"Morning," I grumbled. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the apartment. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Noah.

"I see ya made up with Connor," he chuckled. I glanced around the living room. My clothes were still scattered all over the floor. I felt my face flush. "It's alright, lass, I was young and in love once."

"Is Murphy still here?" I asked.

"That lad is still dead to th' world," he smiled.

"I don't know that he's going to forgive me as easily," I looked down into my cup.

"Ya will figure it out," he replied standing and heading for the door.

"I hope so, have a good day," I said. Noah made his way out the door. I walked to the bedroom door and peered in. Murphy lay there sleeping. I smiled watching his chest rise and fall. Murphy had quiet childlike features when he slept.

"Are ye gonna stare at me brother all day, Katie?" Connor asked from behind me.

"I might, it would keep me from fucking things up more with him," I answered. "Off to work? Must be nice, since I don't have one anymore."

"I told ya I'm sorry about tha'," he replied.

"It's ok, I hated working there anyway," I stated, "See you later."

"Bye," he made his way out the door, leaving me alone with Murphy. This was the first time I'd been left alone with him since we arrived in New York. My flesh warmed remembering what we used to do when we were alone. I bit my lip and continued watching him.

Murphy had more passion than anyone I had known. He was passionate when he was angry. Anyone that challenged him in a fight left knowing that all to well. He was passionate when he made love to me. He always made my toes curl. He was passionate when he loved me. He was the first to tell me he loved me. I hoped he still did.

I pushed the door a little farther open then made my way to the kitchen. I smiled at my idea. Cooking for him might not fix the problem but it would bring him in. I slammed pans down and turned on the stove. I cried out when I grabbed the hot handle of the cast iron skillet.

"Cooking breakfast shouldn't be so damn hard," I mumbled. I dropped the bacon in the pan. The grease popped and burned me a little. I heard laughing from behind me.

"What are you laughing at, I think I might have 3rd degree burns here," I stated.

"I don' think it's tha' bad," Murphy walked to me and lifted my burned hand then ran it under some cold water. I looked up into his eyes. We stood there eyes locked for a while. He dropped my hand and moved away.

"Murphy…I," I looked at him, "Thank you."

"Jeeze, Katie ya act like ya ne'er cooked before," he lit a cigarette and sat down at the table.

"I know, not really sure what's wrong with me today," I said, "I guess I'm trying to hard."

"Tryin' to hard to wha'?" he asked.

"To make you love me again," I answered so softly I wasn't sure he could hear me. I turned and looked out the kitchen window. I stared at the brick wall outside for a while. I closed my eyes when I felt his arms circle my waist. I leaned back into his chest.

"I ne'er stopped loving ya," he whispered then kissed the top of my head. I relaxed in his arms and breathed in the smell of him.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked.

"Am off today," he answered.

"Good," I responded. "You want to do something with me today?"

"Aye," he said with a smile in his voice. He found the hem of my shirt and inched his hand up, grasping at my bare skin. Then he pulled at the drawstring of my pajamas. His lips found the sensitive spot at the base of my neck. He held me upright as my knees began to buckle.

"That's a good place to start," I moaned, "Let's eat breakfast before it burns up." He smiled and released me.

"Ok, as long as I can eat ya in a bit," he stated. My face warmed. He laughed at me as I set a plate in front of him. "Ya must know I like ta do it. To feel ya squirm, then beg for more, and the taste of ya when ya cum."

"If you keep talking like that we might not make it through breakfast," I felt myself moistening. I breathed deep trying to control myself.

"Tha's fine wit me, Katie," he looked over at me with an impish grin. I smiled back at him.

"Ok," I said softly. Murphy took my hand and pulled me gently into the bedroom slamming the door behind us.

"Lay down," he ordered. I obliged. He hovered over me. His knees pushed between mine. His face was only inches from mine. I stared up into the oceans of his eyes waiting. He finally lowered his lips to mine. I felt every inch of my body respond to his kiss. His lips left mine and traveled lower. He kissed my navel as he raised my shirt over my head.

"Did I e'er tell ya how perfect ya tits are?" he said wrapping his lips around one of the hardened nipples. He massaged the other with his hand. He lowered his lips again to my stomach. He lowered my pants and threw them to the floor. His warm breath teased me. He was close but didn't touch me. He pushed my knees up and parted my outer lips with his fingers. He blew softly sending shivers up my spine. Seeing the longing in my face, he circled my clit with his thumb. His left hand continued to massage my breast. His tongue replaced his thumb. He circled my clit slowly with his tongue then sucked. My eyes rolled back in my head. His tongue traveled downward and started licking my slit.

"Oh, Murphy," I moaned.

"Wait, lass, I'm just getting started," he smiled then entered me with his tongue. I felt my body start to shake. He replaced his tongue with his index finger. I felt him penetrate me slowly as he returned his tongue to my clit. He sucked and entered me with a second digit. I dug my fingers through his dark hair and felt my core squeeze tight around his fingers. He sucked on my clit sending me crashing over the edge. My whole body vibrated. He smiled and kissed my inner thigh. Then kissed my naval again. He kissed my breast then my neck. He hovered over me again. Looking into my eyes. I felt him grind the denim of his jeans against my sensitive skin.

"Murphy," I whispered. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Aye, Katie," he responded.

"Please take your pants off," I pleaded. He smiled and pulled his pants off. The roughness of denim was replaced by his warm hard cock. It slid softly over my clit causing me to moan deep.

"Wha' ya wan' to do now, Katie?" he smiled as he pressed his hips into mine.

"You know what I want," I sighed.

"Aye," he kissed my neck and his cock grazed my clit again, "But I wan' ta hear ya say it."

"I want…" I started and shifted my hips a little, "I want you inside me."

"Do ya really?" he pressed the tip just inside me.

"Murphy, please," I begged. He sank deeper. I gasped as I stretched around him. He kept going deeper until he couldn't go any further. I clenched my walls around him. I felt every inch of him inside me. I shook as he pulled out and thrust deep inside me again. He ground his hips harder and faster. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts. I felt myself driven over the edge again. He pulled out and thrust deep one last time. He filled me.

"Ga' I almost forgot how good ya feel around me cock," he pressed his forehead to mine, still catching his breath. I smiled and caught his lips with mine. He traced his tongue across my lips and ground his hips into mine again. I whimpered when he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. He pulled me into his arms. I raised up and looked down at him. I kissed him softly on the lips. Then on his jaw. I lowered my lips to his neck and licked and kissed him there.

"Stop it," he smiled, "I need to rest a minute before we go again." I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.


	3. Marked

_**More Murphy in this chapter. Adult Content **_

**Chapter Three: Marked**

I nuzzled my face into Murphy's neck. I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to stay here for as long as possible. I pressed a soft kiss on his neck and ran my hand down his stomach. He stirred a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," I kissed his neck again.

"Yes ya did," he smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Ya are insatiable."

"Guess you shouldn't hold out on me for almost a month," I replied running my tongue along his neck. "A girl has needs. And it's not as much fun taking care of it myself."

"Aye, I'll keep tha' in mind," he said yawning. My lips traveled from his neck to his chest.

"If you're too tired I don't have to suck your dick," I smiled then kissed his stomach. My breasts surrounded his cock.

"Ne'er be too tired fo' tha'," he smiled. I kissed his hip, then his inner thigh. He was already rock hard and ready.

"You sure?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. I started licking the root of his shaft. I ran it slowly upward to the tip. He let out a low growl when I finally took the head in my mouth. I circled it slowly with my tongue after I popped it out of my mouth. I stroked him with my hand as I increased the suction on the head. I smiled hearing him moan deep.

"Is breá liom an tslí tarraing tú mo dick," he moaned in Gaelic. He tangled his hands through my hair. I let out a moan as I bobbed my head up and down. Keeping time with my hands. He held it back as long as he could. He spilled all in my mouth.

"You ok?" I smiled laying my head back on his chest.

"I thin' ya about killed me tha' time," he said, "Call me ma and arrange a service." I laughed. "Ya thin' I'm kiddin' I don' thin' I can walk now."

"Sorry," I laughed. "No more blow jobs for you."

"Didn' say tha' lass," he kissed the top of my head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Murphy opened his eyes and looked at the clock, "Almost two."

"Damn," I said, "Not that I don't enjoy spending the day in bed with you, I really need to find a new job."

"What happened to that bar?" he asked.

"Connor happened," I answered.

" 'e still tryin' ta defend ya honor?" he asked.

"I guess when you put it like that it's not so bad," I responded, "But I had the situation under control and he hit my boss in the face."

"Can' blame Conn, if I'd seen someone wit' their hands on ya I'd hit him too," Murphy replied. "And I know first han' tha' ya can handle ya self." He rubbed his jaw slightly.

"About that," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Gla' I don' ha' a glass jaw," he smiled.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked. He looked down at me raising an eyebrow and gave me a coy smile. "Look who's insatiable. You sure you're up for another round, old man?"

"I'm only a year older than ya, Katie," he responded rolling me over onto my back, "And ya have a birthday coming up."

"Don't remind me," I huffed.

"Why no'? Ya birthday is something worth celebrating," he smiled down at me. "Wha' do ya want?"

"You," I smiled back at him.

"Aye, ya can have that any day," he said then kissed me on the nose.

"Surprise me then," I said. I regretted the words before they slid out of my mouth. Murphy's wide smile made me regret them even more.

"'m hungry let's go eat," Murphy climbed off me and grabbed his jeans. I watched him slide them up over his hips.

"No unders?" I asked.

"Out of clean ones, ya can wash 'em tomorrow," he smiled.

"I'm out of work less than a day and you're turning me into a housewife," I smiled pulling on my own clean underwear, "I managed to keep myself in clean underwear."

"Ya have a thousand pair. Don't thin' I seen ya in th' same pair twice," he hugged me from behind and kissed the back of my neck.

"I thought you wanted to go out?" I smiled and leaned back into his chest.

"Aye," he kissed my neck again.

"Then stop distracting me," I said.

"Aye," he slid his hand into my bra and cupped my breast.

"We're definitely not going anywhere if you keep that up," I stated.

"Aye," he pinched my nipple and kissed my neck again.

"You're the one who was hungry," I moaned.

"Tha's right, I am," he suddenly stopped and backed away. I stumbled backwards. Murphy laughed and pulled a shirt over his head.

"That's not very nice, Murphy," I pouted.

"Nobody e'er accused me o' being nice," he chuckled. I threw a pillow at his head.

I dressed quickly and followed Murphy out of the bedroom. I ran right into Connor.

"Wha' the hell, Murph," Connor shouted, "Why ya marking 'er up?"

"What?" I asked.

"Look at ya neck," Connor said. I looked in the hallway mirror and saw a hickey on my neck.

"What the fuck, Murphy, are you fourteen again?" I said.

"Tha's what ya get fer callin' me old," he laughed.

"You're an ass," I stated.

"Aye," he laughed.

_**In case you were wondering Is breá liom an tslí tarraing tú mo dick means I love the way you suck my dick. **_

_**Short Chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment and review.**_


	4. Easy

_**This chapter starts the plot of the story. Yes smut with a plot. Reviews and Comments are appreciated.**_

**Chapter Four: Easy**

"Those are my pants, Katie," Connor said.

"Really? I thought I shrank a foot, thanks for telling me," I smiled, "Doing laundry today and am out of pants. Do you have anything that needs to be washed?" I pulled at the legs trying to get them to bunch up so I didn't trip over them.

"Aye," he responded, "Murphy's no' 'elping ya is he?"

"Not feeling so manly with pink shorts?" I chuckled.

"No' so much. Good thin' ya are th' only one who sees them," he stated.

"Maybe I should keep them pink so you won't show them to anyone else," I responded.

"I don' wan' anyone else ta see them," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Ya look good in m' pants."

"I like getting in your pants," I smiled.

"I knew tha's all ye wanted from me," he gripped my hips and pulled me closer.

"Pretty much," I looked up at him, "That ok with you?"

"Aye," he dipped his hand down the back of pants I was wearing and squeezed my ass.

"What are you doing?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jus' checking ya weren't wearing anything else of mine," he chuckled.

"Nope those are mine," I said. "But you're welcome to a closer inspection." He tugged on the pants causing them to drop to the floor. He lifted my shirt over my head. He traced his finger along the waistband of my satin bikinis. He kept his eyes fixed with a smirk on his face.

"Ha' a good day, Katie," he dropped me and started towards the bedroom door.

"What the hell, Connor," I followed him.

"I go' ta go ta work," he said.

"Ok, just remember payback is a bitch," I responded watching him leave. I dressed myself again. I gathered up the laundry and headed down the block to the laundry mat.

…

"Good morning," I said to Maria who was stuffing a comforter in the oversized machine.

"Morning, Katie," Maria responded. "No hot Irish guy with you today."

"Nope they abandoned me to go to work," I said, "Leaving me to do all the laundry alone."

"That's a man for you," she replied. I loaded the machine with soap and dropped coins in the slot.

"They're not so bad," I said.

"Hector wouldn't know what the inside of one of these places looked like," she stated, "Let's go outside for a smoke." I happily agreed.

"You got an extra?" she asked me as I lit a smoke.

"Nope there's still only 20 in a pack," I laughed.

"Ha ha, bitch," she responded.

"You can have one if you want," I said handing her a cigarette.

"You watch the news?" she asked taking a long drag.

"Not this morning, it's kind of depressing," I responded.

"I know what you mean, this town is going further and further to shit," she stated, "This guy was walking through Central Park and beat to death. Drug bust on every corner. You're from Boston right?"

"Yeah," I responded tentatively.

"It would be great if those Saints were here and cleaned up all this bullshit," she said.

"I bet they are long gone," I replied.

"I know, just saying," she said. We stomped out our butts and headed back in to switch the clothes to the drier.

"It would be nice if someone did something about all the crime. The cops seem to have their hands full," I said.

"I heard those boys were Irish," she gave me an inquisitive look.

"Boston's full of Irish people you know," I responded. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," she smiled as we pulled the clothes out of the dryer. I started folding.

"I'm taking Connor lunch in a bit," I said to change the subject, "Where's a good place for take out?"

"He still working at the meat packing place?" she asked. I nodded. "Thompson's Deli is down by there but the neighborhood is bad."

"I'll be fine," I said and headed back to the apartment to drop off the laundry.

...

I headed down into the meatpacking district. It was just as shady as Maria had said. I held my breath, as I got closer to the plant.

"Hey baby ya need a date?" Carlos, a rent-boy, propositioned me.

"Sorry not man enough for you," I smiled at him. "Love those purple loafers." Carlos was nice enough. I wish he didn't think that he had to sell himself for money.

"I'd make an exception for you," he draped his arm across my shoulders. "But I'd much rather have that dark-haired Irish boy you're with."

"I'll be sure to tell Murphy you're interested," I smiled. "Sandwich?"

"Thanks, babe," he said taking the hot pastrami from me. "Check ya later."

"Remember to wrap it up," I shouted back at him.

"I always do," he shouted back.

I walked through the front door of the plant skimming the floor for a sight of Connor. I smiled seeing him next to a big slab of meat.

"You can't go back there, Katie," John the floor manager said.

"I know. Can you tell Connor I'm here?" I asked.

"He's got lunch in 10 you can go around back and wait there," he responded.

"Thanks, John," I headed to the back break area. I dropped my bag on the picnic table and lit a cigarette.

"Katie, what' are ye doing' 'ere?" Connor asked.

"I brought you lunch," I said then put out my smoke.

"Than' ya but this' neighborhood isn't safe for ya to be walking alone," he said.

"It's the middle of the day, Connor," I replied.

"Aye," he leaned in and whispered, "I'd feel better if ya had ya gun on ya though."

"Who said I don't?" I responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Where ya hiding it?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smiled. "How long do you have?"

"'bout a half hour," he said shoving the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth.

"That's enough time," I winked and grabbed his hand. I pulled him around the corner so that we were out of view.

"Enough time for wha'?" he asked.

"This," I pushed him against the brick wall. I stood on my toes and pulled his face to mine. He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer. His hand traveled from my hip to cup my breast over my shirt.

"Found it," he smiled grasping the gun concealed under my arm. I opened my shirt in the front showing him the holster that held the gun in my bra.

"Liam said the Marilyn was the best bra holster," I said.

"I thin' Liam was jus' checkin' out ya rack," he smiled and pulled me back to him. I smiled when he pressed his lips against mine again. I pulled him closer by the belt loops. I grazed the back of my hand along his crotch. He moaned against my lips when I lowered his zipper and slid my hand inside. I felt him harden against my touch.

"Connor!" I heard John yell from around the corner. "Time to get back to work." I pulled my hand out of his pants as John's voice came closer. Connor was able to get his zipper up seconds before John rounded the corner.

"Hey, John, sorry I stole him away," I winked and straightened my shirt. Connor walked me out the front door.

"That was cruel, Katie," he said. "Th' boys are gonna laugh at me goin' back in there like this." He motioned to the budge in his pants.

"I told you payback is a bitch," I smiled and headed down the block.

"Be careful," he called after me.

…

I walked several blocks before I heard the moaning from the alleyway. I started down the alley pulling my gun out of its holster. I walked towards the groaning and found a man lying on the ground. He was batter and broken. His face was unrecognizable. I looked him over. I saw the familiar purple loafers on his feet.

"Carlos?" I already knew the answer. He groaned and raised his hand pointing behind me. I turned and the man knocked the gun out of my hand. It fired a shot when it hit the ground. The man drew back his fist to punch me. Before he could make contact, I swiftly kicked him hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him but he still charged me. I punched him hard in the face. The man fell backwards and hit his head on the pavement. The man stopped moving.

"Katie, is that you?" Carlos mumbled through his busted lip.

"Shit," I said, "Carlos, I think I killed him." I found my gun on the ground. "Come on lets get you to the hospital." I hoisted Carlos up and led him back down the alleyway. I hailed a cab and climbed in. Moments later, we were at the hospital.

"We'll take him from here," the ER doctor said helping Carlos onto the gurney. "Are you a relative?"

"No," I said shaking, "Just a friend."

"Sit down, miss," the nurse said, "the doctors will take care of your friend."

"Ok," I sat down in the waiting room. It was hours later before the doctor came back out.

"Your friend suffered a serious head blow his cheek bone is broken," the doctor said. "The police are in there talking to him now. They'll be questioning you in a few minutes."

"Ok," I responded. _Shit police. _"Is there a payphone?"

"Yes, ma'am," he pointed the rows of payphones in the hallway.

"Thank you," I said heading for the phones.

"'ello?" I heard Murphy answer.

"It's me," I said.

"What the fuck are ye?" Murphy answered. "Conn is out searching for ya."

"I'm at the hospital," I answered.

"Are ye ok?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," I responded, "Carlos was attacked in the alley. I brought him here."

"Alright, Katie, I'll be right there," Murphy stated.

"No," I almost shouted, "Is iad na póilíní anseo." I continued in Gaelic.

"Ok, ya sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Tá súil agam mar sin," I answered, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Katie," he responded.

"An fear gur ionsaigh Carlos, I mo thuairimse, mharaigh mé air. Tá sé i an alley aice 9 sráide. Cuir aimsiú dó," I stated.

"Ok, Katie," he said, "I'll find Connor and we'll take care of it."

"I'll be home as soon as I can," I said.

_**Is iad na póilíní anseo-the police are here **_

_**Tá súil agam mar sin-I hope so**_

_**An fear gur ionsaigh Carlos, I mo thuairimse, mharaigh mé air. Tá sé i an alley aice 9 sráide. Cuir aimsiú dó.-The man that attacked Carlos, I think I killed him. He's in the alley near 9th street. Please find him.**_


	5. New Job

_**I hope you are enjoying the story. **_

**Chapter Five: New Job**

"Caitlyn Reilley?" A tall man in a suit asked

"I'm Katie," I responded. I stood and walked across the hospital waiting room.

"I'm Detective Johnson and this is my partner Detective O'Malley," he said, "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Ok," I replied. "Anything I can do to help you find out who did this to Carlos."

"I think you know what happened to him," Det Johnson stated. "Come with us to the station and we'll sort this out there."

"Am I being arrested?" I asked.

"That's to be determined," he responded. "Please come with us." I followed them to their vehicle. O'Malley opened the door for me. I rode in silence to the station. I followed them into the interrogation room.

"_Ms. _Reilly maybe you can tell us what the fuck happened in that alley," Johnson barked at me.

"I found Carlos already beaten and then the man attacked me," I responded, "I hit him and he fell to the ground. He didn't move so I got Carlos the fuck out of there and took him to the hospital."

"So who did this?" Johnson showed me a picture of the dead man, "This is Peter Petrofski." I looked more intently at the photo. Petrofski was laid out arms crossed over his chest with pennies over his eyes.

"I…I have no idea," I lied.

"I think you do," he stated, "Your friend Carlos is a gay _prostitute, _right?"

"So that gave this Petrofski fellow the right to beat the shit out of him?" I looked from Johnson to O'Malley.

"This man's death closes quite a few cold gay bashing cases," O'Malley said to me. "You're from Boston, right?"

"I am," I stated. "I told you he attacked me and I defended myself," I replied.

"And you thought to lay him out like this?" Johnson asked, "Looks like a few open cases in Boston. The Saints' MO is to kill criminals, right?"

"I'd like to think I was a saint but I'm not," I responded.

"This isn't a game, _Ms. _Rielley," Johnson barked back. "A man is dead. We can have your ass hauled back to Boston and charged with 22 unsolved murders, or you can tell us who those Saints are."

"I don't know," I lied again. "Look charge me with something or let me go. I've got shit to do."

"What language," Johnson snorted. "You talk to her O'Malley. Maybe you Micks can communicate better." Johnson walked out of the room.

"Sorry about my partner," O'Malley said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"So I guess you're the good cop?" I asked. "Your partner is on the other side of the glass trying to interpret my body movements?"

"I think you watch too many cop shows on TV, Katie," he smiled.

"So are we on a first name bases now?" I asked. "I don't even know yours."

"It's Patrick and I was sent by the _fag _man," he responded. I looked at him remembering Detective Duffy told me he once called Smecker that.

"Ok Patrick, is your partner in on this too?" I asked.

"Uimh nach bhfuil sé ar a laghad, ní go fóill," he whispered in Gaelic.

"Mar sin, a cheapann tú mar gheall ar labhraíonn tú Gaeilge féidir liom aon fhaisnéis a thabhairt duit?" I asked, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"I can understand that," O'Malley responded. He handed me an envelope. "Take this and give it to the boys." I looked into the envelope. There was a pager and cash inside.

"I told you I don't know who they are," I responded.

"If you say so," he replied. Johnson marched back in the room.

"Captain said to let her go," Johnson stated. "I'm sorry about the confusion Ms. Reilley."

"Thank you," I responded and stood walking towards the exit.

"Don't forget this," O'Malley said handing me the envelope.

…..

I felt a great weight lifted off my shoulders when I finally climbed the stairs to our apartment. The knob turned before I could put the key in the lock.

"Finally, Katie, ya are home," Murphy drug me through the door and wrapped his arms around me. "Are ye ok?"

"I'm fine," I responded. "The police questioned me for hours."

"Aye, I was worried about ya," Murphy sat beside me lighting a cigarette. I absentmindedly took it from him and started smoking it.

"Sorry," I said once I realized what I did, "Where are Connor and your dad?"

"Da finally talked Conn into going to get food," he answered, "Wha' happened?"

"I'm not sure of all the details," I looked at him taking a long drag off the cigarette, "I took Connor lunch and was walking home. I heard Carlos crying out in the alley. I found him on the ground. His face was so badly beaten I didn't recognize him."

"Carlos?" Murphy looked at me.

"He works the corner in the meatpacking district. I talk to him every time I visit one of you at work," I responded. "He's a nice guy. Not a great choice in career."

"Aye," he responded.

"Why did you pose the body?" I asked, "The cops think you're here."

"Did ya tell them?" he responded.

"Of course not," I responded giving him a look that could kill. "You think I would really turn you in?"

"No I didn'," he said. "Jus' worried is all."

"I'm going to take a bath," I stood up.

"Ok, Katie," Murphy gave me a grin.

"Maybe later," I smiled back at him, "I need to think right now."

…

I made it into the bathroom before the pager went off. I looked at the number. It was a Boston exchange. I grabbed the cordless and took it into the bathroom with me. I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Glad to hear you got my package," I heard Smecker say. I grunted in response. "Let's get down to business. Papa Joe didn't work the east coast alone. He had some help. James LaRosso is in deep with the Italian mob. The fucker has wiped out entire bloodlines with out fucking blinking. He's checking into the New Yorker tomorrow night and is bringing a few friends. So you boys do what you do best and take him out." I grunted again. I hoped Smecker didn't see right through me. "If you need any help Det O'Malley will provide back up. Be careful."

I stared at the phone for several moments after Smecker hung up. How was I going to pull this one off? I had to find away. The boys couldn't do everything.

…

_**Uimh nach bhfuil sé ar a laghad, ní go fóill-No he's not at least not yet**_

_**Mar sin, a cheapann tú mar gheall ar labhraíonn tú Gaeilge féidir liom aon fhaisnéis a thabhairt duit?-So you think because you speak Gaelic I can give you any information?**_


	6. Undermine

_**I appreciate all the favs and follows. Shoot a review or comment my way if you get a chance. Adult content in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Six: Undermine**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard the knock on the bathroom door. The bath water was now cold.

"Ya ok in there, Katie?" Connor called through the door. "Ya been in der for a couple hours."

"I'm fine," I said climbing out of the tub. My muscles where clenched from soaking in the cold water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Ok," I stood back and Connor opened the door. "Sorry I fell asleep." I started shivering from the cold.

"It's been a long day fo' ye," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "Ye cold?" I nodded and pressed closer to him to steady myself. He lifted me up on the edge of the sink then rubbed his hands up and down my legs loosening the muscles.

"Murphy never answered me," I looked up at him, "Why did you lay the body of Peter Petrofski like you did? It was kind of stupid."

"Even a bad man needs to be blessed. In the nex' life he may find redemption," he answered. "Ya hungry?" He smiled hearing my stomach growl.

"I guess so," I smiled back, "I should get dressed." I stood gripping my towel.

"Don' know ya look good like tha'," he gripped the edge of my towel.

"I know we're all close here but I don't know that I want your da to see my ass," I said. I pulled one of his shirts over my head and slid my legs into a pair of his pink boxers.

"I know ya have clothes, Katie," Connor said.

"I like yours better," I smiled back. Connor kissed the top of my head and lead me into the living room.

"I though' ya drowned in there," Murphy said. "Connor and Da brought you some of sushi stuff ya like."

"Thank you," I responded. I sat on the couch and took the container that was offered. I indulged in the first bite.

"How can ya eat that shit?" Connor asked.

"Have you ever tried it?" I responded. He turned up his nose.

"I like my meat cooked," he said.

"Ok more for me," I chuckled. Murphy took his seat next to me. I tucked my feet under me and relaxed into his warmth.

"Ya ok, lass?" Noah looked at me concerned, "Killing a man isn't easy."

"That man deserved it and I didn't exactly plan to kill him," I responded, "Carlos wasn't the first one that this Patrofski man beat up. The rest weren't as lucky."

"I'm sorry ya had ta do it," Connor said sitting next to me.

"It's not the first time I've killed to protect someone I care about," I stated. I remembered the conversation with Smecker. I was going to do the job to protect the boys.

"We're sorry we drug ya into this," Connor said.

"I'm not anywhere I don't want to be," I replied.

"The lass has as much conviction as you boys," Noah said.

"Don't we know it," Murphy responded rubbing his jaw.

"I've more that apologized for that," I said, "Stop being a pussy." He pushed me off him and I fell with a thud on the floor.

"Ouch that hurt," I said. He offered his hand to help me up. I pulled him down the floor.

"If ya wanted me on top of ya, Katie, all ya had to do is ask," Murphy chuckled.

"You're crushing me," I cried. Murphy just laughed. I looped my leg around his and rolled him over on his back pinning him to the floor. Connor and Noah laughed.

"Ya alright, Murph," Connor laughed, "Katie keeps beating ya up."

"I'm fine, I like it when she's on top," he bucked his hips under mine. I sat up slowly then stood up and walked to the bedroom. "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to bed," I responded.

"G'night, lass," Noah said as I entered the bedroom. I knew one if not both of the boys would join me in a little while. I found the pager and the envelope and stuffed them in my underwear drawer. I knew the boys wouldn't look there. I laid down in the bed, tossing and turning. Finally falling asleep.

…

"Katie," I heard a whisper from the darkness.

"Connor?" I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight," he laid next to me on the bed putting a box on my chest.

"What's this?" I sat up and looked at him.

"It's ya birthday today," he smiled, "Open it." I opened the box and inside was a charm bracelet. It had a cross, a four leafed clover, an angel, and a gun charm on it.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I kissed him softly on the lips. His hand cupped my neck and deepened the kiss. I smiled against his lips as he slid his hand under my shirt. "Did you just give this to me so I'd have sex with you?"

"Ya caught me," he smiled as he cupped my breast in his hand. "I've been ready for this since ya left me this afternoon." I arched my back to his touch. I felt his erection pressed against my leg through his jeans. He adjusted his hips so I felt him pressed against me. His thumb circled my nipple as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I moaned against his mouth and lifted my hips.

"Connor," I whispered against his lips.

"Aye, Katie," he said back lowering his lips to my neck.

"This would work better if you took off your clothes," I sighed. He smiled and sat up. I watched him as he lifted his shirt over his head. I licked my lips watching him work his belt. I saw the relief on his face when he opened his jeans that had become uncomfortably tight. I slid my hand inside them.

"Ya not gonna tease me again are ye?" he smiled watching me stroke him.

"I wouldn't do that," I smiled pressing my lips against his chest. I pushed his pants down with my other hand. He pulled my shorts off and tossed them aside. His lips found mine again. I continued stroking him. He caught my wrist and pushed it into the pillow beside my head. I gave him a questioning look.

"I don' want ta cum yet," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck again.

"Well I do," I smiled, "you gonna help me with that?"

"Patience, Katie," he lifted my shirt over my head, "I'm working on it."

"I'm not a very patent person you know," I said.

"Aye, Katie," his lips found my neck again. His hand slid between my legs. He lightly traced his finger along my outer lips. He lowered his lips down and kissed the tops of my breasts. His tongue ran circles around my nipple before he took it in his mouth and suckled it. I moaned softly and ran my fingers through his hair. I bit my lip when he entered me with his middle finger and started massaging my clit. I started to shake as he increased the pressure. His lips brushed against mine.

"Cum now, love," he whispered in my ear. The waves crashed and I came apart. "That's good." He continued to rub as I rode out my orgasm. His hand was replaced by his rock hard cock. He pulled my legs around his hips as he sank inside me. I stretched around him.

"I've been wanting this all day," I moaned. I dug my nails into his back as he thrust deep again. I felt him shudder as he released. "You feel better?" I smiled.

"Aye," he rolled off me. I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Celebrate

_**I hope y'all like the twist. Keep your reviews coming. Adult Content.**_

**Chapter Seven: Celebrate**

"G'mornin', Katie," Murphy said as I nuzzled into his neck.

"You guys keep switching up on me," I smiled, "I like it. Keeps me on my toes." I kissed him on the neck. "Where is Connor?"

"He and Da already left fo' work," he said, "and ya looked lonely in bed by ya self."

"I was, I'm glad you're here," I ran my hand down his stomach. "When do you have to leave?"

"About an hour," he said. I smiled and dipped my hand below the sheet.

"Over confident a little," I stated finding him naked under the sheet.

"Na, just prepared is all," he kissed the top of my head. I felt him harden at my touch.

"It's a good thing since we don't have a lot of time," I smiled and straddled him. He pulled my face to his and kissed me deep and hard. I reached between us and stroked him. I rubbed the tip across my clit as I guided him inside me. I sat back resting my hands on his thighs as he sank deeper. I ground my hips against his. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his again. I lifted and lowered my hips on his. I felt him get close so I sat back up and ground against him. His fingers found where our bodies met and rubbed my clit while I continued riding him. I shuddered and he flipped me over with a quick thrust he released inside me. He rested his forehead against mine as he caught his breath.

"I knew ya liked being on top," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You seemed to like it too," I said.

"Aye, can't do it too much cause I don' last very long," he smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Happy Birthday, Katie."

"Thank you," I wrapped my arms around his neck. He saw the bracelet fall down my arm.

"Looks like Connor already gave you his present," he said. "I've got something much better planned."

"You were never one for subtly," I smiled.

"Wha' ya got planned for today?" he asked. I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't tell the truth.

"I've got an interview this afternoon," I lied. I hated lying to him.

"Ok, ya know that Italian place Marea?" he asked. I nodded. "Ya want to meet me there for an early dinner about 6?"

"That place has a dress code. You gonna wear a tie?" I smiled.

"I might," he chuckled back.

"You know I packed in a hurry didn't really pack anything to wear," I said sitting up.

"I got tha' covered too," he said pointing to a garment bag hanging on the back of the closet door.

"You just thought of everything," I smiled pulling his face to mine.

"Aye," he pressed his lips to mine. "So will ye?"

"Yes, Murphy, I'll meet you there," I said. "You better get before you're late."

"Aye," he said, "Good luck."

"With what?" I asked.

"Ya interview," he responded.

"I've got two Irish men, don't know how much more luck I need," I smiled. "Now go."

"Bye, Katie," he said.

I waited until I heard the door lock behind him before I rummaged through my drawer for the pager. There was a message. I dialed the number and listened.

"LaRosso checked in early he's already at the New Yorker. He's secluded himself in the penthouse. You should be able to take him out and still make it to your girl's birthday celebration," Smecker said in the message.

"Ok, Katie you can do this," I said aloud to myself. I pulled the boys black duffle bag out of the back of the closet. I found two Barrettas equipped with silencers. I strapped on over my black t-shirt. I pulled my hair back and looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and headed out the door.

…

I stopped and looked up at the massive hotel. I pulled my jacket tight around me hoping to my weapons were concealed. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors pushing my sunglasses up on my nose. I took note of all the security cameras as I entered the elevator. I pushed the button to the penthouse. I glanced down the hall that led to the door. No cameras on this floor. I tapped on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" a deep Italian voice said from the other side.

"Room service," I lied.

"Come in," the voice said.

"You're not room service," James LaRosso stared at me. "Who are you?"

"I've come to send you to your God," I said pulling my guns from their holsters. "On your knees."

"Just like the fuckin' Russians to send a bitch to do their dirty work," he said walking towards me.

"On your knees motherfucker," I said. He kept coming. I didn't wait I fired into his head and he was down. I placed my gun back into its holster. I drug the lifeless body of James LaRosso to the middle of the floor. I crossed his hands over his chest and closed his eyes. I laid pennies over his eyes and said a prayer that God would forgive him for the things he had done in this life.

I looked out the peephole. It was clear. I exited the penthouse and down the elevator. I finally relaxed when I put the key in the lock of my apartment door.

…

I pulled at the top of my dress. It was just like Murphy to get me a dress that exposed half my breasts. I smiled and sat on the bench outside the restaurant. I put a cigarette in my lips and lit it. Damn New York's no smoking in restaurants. I glanced at my watch. 5:54, I was a little early. I finished my cigarette and dropped it in the ashtray. 6:05, still no Murphy. I opened the door to the restaurant.

"Yes, miss, is Murphy McManus here yet?" I asked the host.

"Not yet, ma'am," she smiled, "He called and said he was running late. You're welcome to wait in the bar if you would like."

"Ok, thank you," I responded and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked me. His eyes didn't meet mine.

"I'll take an Irish Red head," I said.

"Comin' up," he said and mixed my drink.

"Thank you," I said when he set the drink in front of me.

I smelled the stench of another patron in my nose as he leaned against the bar beside me.

He leaned in and glared down my dress, "How much?"

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"How much do you charge for a fuck?" he asked.

"Sorry sweetheart you couldn't afford it," I responded hoping that would send the man on his way.

"I've got money, I just want to see if a red head is as good in bed as I've heard," he slurred.

"You're mistaken, sir," I said, "I'm not for sale."

"Every woman has her price," he stated.

"Didn' the lady already tell ya no," I heard Murphy say.

"If she has your leprechaun dick inside her I don't want her anymore anyway," he stumbled off.

"Sorry I'm late," Murphy said, "Ya look good."

I leaned in and whispered, "I know you like looking at my tits but I don't really like being propositioned like that."

"I'm sorry, Katie," he said.

"It's ok," I smiled and he led me to our table. "Thank you for not punching him."

"I know ya can handle an asshole like that," he said and pulled out my chair for me. "But I really wanted ta hit him."

"Thank you for this, Murphy," I responded, "I know the fancy dinner thing isn't really your thing."

"It's not so bad," he loosened his tie. "Ya do look good in that dress."

"Thanks," I replied. I smiled and enjoyed my pasta and salad. "Come here." He leaned toward me and I wiped marinara sauce off his chin then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Wha' was that for?" he smiled, "I still haven't given ya your present."

"Seeing you in a tie is a gift," I smiled.

"Tha's not it either," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's not here," he chuckled. He paid the check and we headed out the door.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"We're almost there," he said dragging me down the sidewalk.

"You're taking me to McGee's?" I asked as we rounded the corner.

"Aye, that's where it is. Close your eyes," he said.

"I've been to McGee's before," I sighed.

"Jus' close ya eyes, Katie," he said.

"Ok," I closed my eyes and he led me into the bar. It was quiet. Too quiet for a Friday night. Usually a ball game was on and guys were yelling. Nothing.

"Ya can open ya eyes now," he said. I opened my eyes and everyone yelled, "Surprise." I looked around the room. Maria was there. I smiled when I saw Carlos there.

"Hello Katie," I turned around and saw Detective Greenly.

"Hey there David," I hugged him. "You drove all the way from Boston?"

"Yeah, glad I did," he looked down at my chest. I pushed him away. "Duffy's in the bathroom."

"He is?" I asked. I turned and saw Duffy walking towards me.

"This is like a fuckin' reunioun," David said, "You look just as good coming as you do going."

"Keep ya hands to ya self there Green bean," Connor said looping his arm around my waist.

"Is that Doc behind the bar?" I asked.

"Aye," Murphy said taking my hand, "They all wanted to come."

"How did you do all this?" I smiled.

"Doc and Sam McGee go way back so it was no' a problem," Murphy answered, "They all love ya, Katie."

"Thank you," I smiled and felt my eyes start to water, "thank you both."

"No tears, Katie," Connor kissed the top of my head, "I think ya need a shot."

"I think so too," I said.

"Shot's Doc," Murphy shouted.

"Fuck! Ass!" Doc responded, "Happy b-b-birthday, K-k-Katie."

"Thank you, Doc," I smiled. I took the shot and Doc filled it up again. I took it too.

"Murphy?" Doc asked me.

"Of course," I smiled. Doc filled up a pint and handed it to me. Two beers in and a few more shots in I stumbled over to Detective Duffy, "Your wife know you drove all the way to New York to see me." I sat down in his lap.

"You can call me Colin," Duffy laughed, "And yes she knows I'm here."

"Ok, Colin it's good to see you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek then stood up.

"Where you going, Katie?" Colin asked.

"Where's Connor?" I slurred. "I need another drink."

"I'm right here, Katie," Connor said, "Ya giving Duffy a lap dance?"

"Damn right," I said, "I couldn't find you." I stood and pulled Connor to me and kissed him hard on the mouth. I started to slide my hand into his pants.

"Katie," he grabbed my hand.

"I just want to touch you," I giggled.

"I know Katie, but here's no' th' place," he smiled. "How long are ya boys in town?"

"We leave tomorrow evening. Smecker wanted us to check up on you," Duffy said, "He wanted to make sure that you delivered the package."

"What package?" Connor asked.

"Connor, take me home. I feel like fucking you now," I slurred.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," Duffy chuckled, "If I had a girl like that I would take her home."

"Aye," Connor smiled and looked down at me, "Come on."

"Ok, kiss me first," I looked up at him. He complied and brought his lips to mine. "You still taste good."

"You do too," Connor smiled.


	8. The Remedy

_**Keep your reviews coming. Adult content in this chapter. Lots of it. **_

**Chapter Eight: The Remedy**

"Hurry, please," I said as I kissed Connor's neck, "I want you now."

"Aye, I'm tryin'," Connor responded fumbling in his pockets for the keys. I didn't want to wait. I pulled him close and lopped my leg around his hip. "Alright, Katie." He left the keys in the lock and lifted me up pressing me into the door frame. I heard his zipper lower. I cried out when he ripped my satin panties away. He thrust hard and deep inside of me. I clung to his shoulders and squeezed my legs around his waist. He yanked the top of my dress down exposing my breasts. He squeezed it hard as he pounded deeper inside me. I squeezed his shoulders as I rode out my first orgasm. He pressed hard and fast then came.

"That was good," I whispered in his ear before I started licking his neck.

"Let's finish this inside," he said finally turning the key in the door. He caught me as I fell back. He held the door open for me. I quickly walked through the door and pulled him in after me. He closed the door with his foot.

"I'm not done with you yet," I slurred pulling him to me. I reached in his pants and stoked him.

"Ya sure ya want that again?" he moaned. I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Uh-huh," I said, "I want to do something first." I pulled him out of his pants he was already hard again. I ran my tongue down the shaft and then back up. I circled it around the head. I moaned as I took him in my mouth.

"Ya like tha'?" he moaned. I hummed my response as I took him deeper. I looked up and saw his head thrown back. I took him fully in my mouth and held him there for a few seconds before I tightened my mouth around him. I heard him mutter a few curse words. I couldn't make out the language. His body tensed up as he was holding back.

"It's ok," I said as I popped him out of my mouth.

"I don' want ta yet," he yanked me to my feet. He leaned me over the arm of the couch and lifted my hips. He sank deep inside me. I rose to my toes so he could push deeper and harder. He dug his fingers into my hips and he cried out as he came again. He pulled me back by the shoulders and lifted my face to his then pressed his lips to mine. I devoured his tongue. I moaned and turned towards him. He pulled me into his arms and we fell onto the couch.

"Connor," I sighed.

"Ya have to give me a minute before I can go again," he smiled.

"It's not that," I said.

"What den?" he asked.

"You're squishing me," I smiled.

"Sorry," he chuckled and sat up. He fished his cigarettes out of his pocket lit two and handed me one. I took it and straightened my dress.

"Thanks," I looked at him through the haze. "Are you ok?"

"Aye," he smiled, "I don't know if I could handle ya drunk all th' time."

"I'm not drunk," I slurred. I giggled, "Well maybe a little." I heard the door open. "It's Murphy!" I shouted.

"Aye, Katie," Murphy smiled.

"Connor thinks I'm drunk," I stood on wobbly legs and stumbled towards him.

"Connor would be right," Murphy caught me. "I jus' got an earful from the neighbor who caught your show in the hallway." I threw my head back and laughed. Murphy gave Connor the evil eye.

"Sorry, Murph she couldn't wait," Connor chuckled. Murphy sat down in the chair. I sat down in his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder. I pressed my lips against his neck.

"Wha' are ya doin', Katie?" Murphy asked.

"I'm kissing your neck," I smiled. I took his hand and slid it up my thigh, "Touch me." He parted my outer lips and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"Ya didn't get enough from Conn?" he asked. I shook my head and lifted my hips to his hand.

"Twice," I heard Connor say, "An' she still wants more." I gasped when Murphy entered me with his fingers still working my clit with his thumb. I felt my legs start to shake as I got closer.

"That's it, Katie," Murphy whispered, "Let it go." I shuttered as I came. I nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"I want to make you cum now," I said kissing his neck again.

"How many shots of Jameson did she have?" Murphy asked.

"I stopped counting at 6," Connor chuckled. "Better get her ta bed fo' Da gets home."

"Come on, Katie," Murphy said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To bed," he laughed. I stood too quickly and felt the room start to spin. Murphy scooped me up in his arms. "I go' ya gir'."

"Are we gonna have sex?" I asked. I heard Connor laugh from behind us.

"Aye, Katie, it's still ya birthday for a little while longer," Murphy answered with a smile. He carried me into the bedroom he set me down by the bed.

"Kiss me," I ordered. Murphy obeyed and pressed his lips against mine. He tugged at the zipper of my dress for a minute the just ripped it from my body. I pulled at his shirt. He raised it over his head and laid me back on the bed. My hands found the waist of his pants and fumbled the button open. I moaned against his lips when I found him already hard. He toed his shoes off and threw his pants off. He inched me back on the bed. I sighed when I felt the tip of his cock graze my clit. "Please, Murphy."

"At least ya said please this time," he smiled as he sank slowly inside me. He didn't give me time to stretch around him before he withdrew and pressed deeper inside me. He thrust again. I felt it building. I squeezed around him as I came. He thrust again and filled me. He rolled off me and lay on the bed beside me. I rested my head on his chest.

"I think I'm tired now," I yawned.

"Alright, Katie," Murphy smiled, "Ya can sleep now."

"Where's Connor?" I asked.

"He's still in der," he pointed to the door.

"I sleep better when I'm between you," I said. "Will you get him?"

"Ok," he climbed out of bed. I heard him open the door and call Connor.

"What?" Connor said coming in the room.

"She said she can't sleep unless we're both in bed with her," Murphy said.

"Aye," Connor chuckled. He climbed in on my left. He pulled my hair back and kissed my cheek, "G'night, love." I leaned back into his warmth. Murphy climbed back in bed on my right. I lifted my head and laid it on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

…

I opened my eyes to the blinding of the sun and found myself lying between Murphy and Connor. I felt my face flush as the events of the night before came crashing to the front of my brain. I saw my dress in shreds on the floor. I quietly climbed out of bed and pulled on my robe.

I heard a tap at the door when I made my way into the living room. I peeked through the door. Detectives Greenly and Duffy.

"Good morning, Katie," Greenly chimed when I opened the door, "Did you lose something?" He held up my ripped panties. I yanked them from his hand and stuffed them in the pocket of my robe.

"Come in the boys are still sleeping," I said.

"That's ok," Greenly said looking down at me as he passed, "You're nicer to look at anyway."

"Here you go, Katie," Duffy handed me a cup of coffee, "Figured you'd need it."

"Thank you," I said sitting down at the kitchen table, "I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you about something before they wake up."

"We talked to the NYPD," Duffy said, "We know it wasn't them that killed LaRosso."

"Then who?" I tried my best to sound surprised at the name.

"Don't play dumb, Katie, it doesn't suit you," Greenly stated.

"Ok," I responded lighting a cigarette, "How do you know it wasn't them?"

"Only one gunshot wound. To the front of the head," Duffy answered, "We convinced the police here that it was a copy cat. But you need to be careful."

"Would you be telling them that?" I motioned to the bedroom door.

"Actually yes," Duffy responded.

"Please don't tell them. I don't want them to stop me," I pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked, "What you're doing is dangerous. You may think you're invincible but you're not."

"I know but I'm not fragile either," I said, "I'm getting sick of the macho crap. I can do this without them."

"Ok, Katie," Duffy replied reluctantly, "We won't tell them for now. But if the shit hits the fan, we will. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Me too," I replied, "Thank you, Colin."

"The way you was fucking grinding on him last night, I'm glad you're on a first name basis," Greenly chuckled, "Duffy here had a raging hard on all night."

"Fuck you Green Bean," Duffy shouted.

"He's just mad cause it's true," Greenly laughed.

"You shouldn't be looking so closely David," I smiled. Colin laughed out loud.

"I couldn't help it," Greenly stumbled, "It was so big."

"What was big?" I heard Murphy say from the bedroom doorway. Connor was rubbing his eyes behind him.

"David was just telling me how big Colin's dick is," I laughed.

"Ya didn't get enough last night?" Connor winked at me. I felt my face turn red.

"Why ya embarrassed now, Katie?" Murphy kissed my cheek. "I'm surprised you're up this early."

"I'm miserable, why did you let me drink so much?" I asked laying my head in my hands.

"I've got the remedy for that," Murphy pulled a bottle of Jameson from the top of the fridge.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I groaned.


	9. New Look

_**Thanks for your favs and comments. Please keep them coming. Adult content in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Nine: New Look**

"Colin, I really appreciate you keeping my secret," I said as I walked Duffy and Greenly to their car.

"I don't know that anyone could say no to you," he smiled. "You have to promise something."

"What?" I asked.

"That if it gets too bad you'll tell them," Colin became more serious, "I mean it."

"I will," I responded, "They've taken care of me so long. It's time now that I take care of them."

"They've got to be the two luckiest sons of bitches I've ever met," Greenly chimed in.

"You can't say anything either, David," I said.

"I ain't making no fucking promises," he responded.

"Come on," I pleaded, "Please."

"You gave Duffy a lap dance so he'll keep quiet," he said.

"Ok what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know blow job maybe," he chuckled. I gave him a go to hell look. "Hand job would work too." I gave him a hard punch in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"How about you keep your mouth shut and I won't beat the shit out of you?" I smiled.

"Alright, Katie, you convinced me," he said rubbing his shoulder, "But for real take care of yourself."

"I will," I said back, "And thank you."

"I've got something for you," Colin said handing me an envelope and a large box.

"You didn't have to get me a gift, I mean you drove all the way from Boston," I said.

"Well the envelope is another job Smecker wants…well I guess you to do now," he responded, "The other is just something I thought you could use for protection."

Looped through the ribbon that held the box closed was a simple silver chain with a Saint Michael pendant.

"St Michael is the patron saint of police officers," Colin said, "Open the box." I nodded and slowly opened the box. Inside was a fitted Kevlar vest.

"How did you know I'd need this?" I asked.

"I've got two other's in the trunk for the boys figured you all could use them," he responded.

"Thank you," I kissed him softly on the cheek and they climbed into the car and were off.

…

I hid the vests in the back of the closet. I plopped down on the couch and looked at the time. The boys wouldn't be home for another few hours. I opened the envelope and pulled out photos. It was a picture of a tall attractive Russian. The sticky note that was attached just said "Aleksandr Uvarov, Russian Mafia-under boss." This must be my next target. I dug further into the envelope. Nothing else. Where would this man be? I heard my pager go off. I knew my answer was coming.

"Did Duffy leave you the package?" I heard Smecker say.

"Yes," I answered.

"Katie?" Smecker questioned, "I think this job is best suited for you anyway. We need information as much as we need this man dead. Uvarov is suspected for trafficking women as slaves into the states. We need to find these women. The boys, well they shoot first and ask questions later."

"How am I supposed to get information out of the Uvarov guy?" I asked.

"He owns an art gallery and I have it on good authority that there is job opening there," he responded.

"I took art in high school doesn't make me qualified to work at an art gallery," I stated.

"You've got other qualifications," I heard the smirk in Smecker's voice.

"What do you mean? I'm not whoring myself out to help you get the bad guy," I responded.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that," Smecker replied, "But he can look at your _assets. _I don't see the appeal but you seem to have caught the attention of a few Irish cops here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Greenly and Duffy jumped all over themselves at the chance to drive up to New York to see you," he said. "And you're not even trying with them. If you laid on the charm you could certainly catch the attention of a certain Russian."

"You understand the boys aren't in on this," I responded. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"They won't be needed until we get the girls out," he replied, "You're out of work, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Just get the job and that's all they need to know for now," he said, "You need a little help with your look though."

"What's wrong with my look?" I asked.

"Nothing if you're looking for Irish boys," he chuckled, "My _friend _Raul works at a salon on 33rd and he'll give you an enhanced look. Tell him I sent you."

"Ok, if you think it will work," I responded.

"It will," he said, "I'll be in touch." The line clicked off.

I dressed and pulled my hair back in a low ponytail.

…

I walked into the salon on 33rd. I looked around. The place smelled of perm and hairspray.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked me.

"Yes I'm here to see Raul," I said.

"Raul!" the lady bellowed. "There's a girl out here that really needs you."

"Aye, mami, Paul sent you to me just in time," a flamboyant man bounced in from the back, "I'm Raul, come let's see what we can do about that hair."

"Nice to meet you," I said following him to his station, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, mami, if you're trying to attract a sheep farmer," he said. "Sit let Raul make it better." He pushed me in his chair and draped a cape around me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Trust, Raul," he said.

"I'm not sure if I can trust anyone who refers to himself in the third person," I said as he pulled my hair out of the ponytail.

"A few highlights and a grown up hair cut," he replied, "Then I'll beat your face."

"Not sure I like the sound of that last one," I said.

"Just means I'm going to put some make up on you," he laughed.

"Oh, ok," I stuttered.

Four hours later, Raul turned me in the chair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized the person looking back at me. My long hair was cut just to my shoulders. My red hair was now multishades of blonde and auburn. He blew it out and flipped it at the ends.

"Come now we'll do something about that wardrobe," Raul ripped the cape from around my neck and guided me out the door.

"Thanks for all your help. I was never into all this girl stuff," I said.

"You're boyfriend is going to love it," Raul guided me into a boutique. "Or should I say _boyfriends."_

"I hope so," I said, "But I'm not really doing this for them."

"I know Paul told me it was for a job," he replied. "Try these on." He handed me a few dresses and pushed me into the dressing room.

"How do I look?" I asked as I came out.

"Stand up straight," Raul turned me around. "Very nice, mami."

"So you think this will attract a Russian?" I asked.

"If you sissy up your walk it will," he answered, "Move your hips a little when you walk." I exaggerated the movement of my hips. Raul laughed and grabbed my hips to slow my movement. "That's it mami."

"Never knew being a girl was so much work," I smiled as we walked out of the shop. Raul chuckled and hailed a cab for me.

"Try out your look on those Irish boys," he opened the car door for me.

"I will," I smiled and told the driver where to go.

…

"Wha' ya do to ya hair, Katie?" Murphy said when I walked in the door.

"I cut it. Do you like it?" I asked.

"I liked it long," he said, "Ya didn' tell me ya were cutting it all off."

"I didn't think I needed your permission," I stated.

"I didn' mean it like tha'. Ya just look different," he responded.

"Different, bad?" I asked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled when I felt him pressed against my back.

"Ya look nice, Katie," he said kissing my neck, "I jus' don' thin' ya need all tha' make-up." I felt my knees start to buckle as he continued kissing my neck.

"Stop, I don't need marks on my neck," I sighed and reluctantly stepped out of his arms. I saw the disappointment in his eyes when I turned to look at him. "I have another interview tomorrow."

"Oh, I just thought since Conn and Da are workin' graveyard we could…" he trailed off.

"And you thought if you sucked on my neck I'd fall to pieces?" I smiled.

"I go wit' wha' works," he pulled me into his arms. I laced my fingers through his hair.

"If you use your imagination I'm sure you can figure out another way to…" I started. He shut me up by pressing his lips to mine. I felt him pull my dress up from the bottom. He gripped my hips and lifted me up onto the countertop. He pulled my panties off and tossed them aside. He slid his finger inside me.

"Go' Katie, ya are we' already," he exclaimed as he started rubbing my clit.

"You make it sound bad," I lifted my hips to his hand.

"It's no' I like it," he increased the pressure of his thumb on my clit. I moaned and pulled his face to mine. I bit down on his bottom lip as he sent me over the edge.

"Sorry," I whispered as I caught my breath. He pressed his lips hard against mine. I gasped as he thrust deep inside me. He growled and thrust again. He dug his fingers in my hips and thrust again. He moaned deep as he released.

"Ya ok, Katie?" he asked as he pulled out of me.

"Yeah," I said shaking as I sat up.

"Looks like I did leave marks on ya," he pointed at the bruises that were already forming on my hips.


	10. Art

_**Adult content in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_

**Chapter Ten: Art**

"Don't worry, Katie, ya will get it," Connor said standing behind me at my dressing table. I smiled looking at him in the mirror.

"I hope so," I responded. "How do I look?" I stood up and pulled on a black blazer then smoothed my fitted pencil skirt.

"Ya don't have ta work if ya don't want to," he said, "Murph and I like taking care of ya."

"I'm not really the domestic type," I smiled at him, "I just want to contribute."

"Ya do," he smiled and pulled me close.

"I mean more than sex and laundry," I said stepping out of his arms.

"Ya know we get more than tha' from ya," he squeezed my shoulders. He looked down at the silver chain around my neck. "Where'd ya get this?"

"Oh, Colin…Duffy gave it to me," I responded. "He said for protection. Don't know how a pendant will keep me safe but I'm humoring him."

"He's no' even 'ere," he replied.

"You're not jealous are you?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Na," he said.

"You sure?" I ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair. "You're kind of sexy when you're jealous."

"Aye," he grazed his lips across the sensitive spot under my ear. I moaned softly then pushed him away.

"Stop being a tease," I said, "You know we don't have time to…" I was silenced by his lips on mine.

"I ca' be quick," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want it quick," I smiled. "I've got to go. Walk me out?"

"Aye," he said. Connor hailed a cab for me and opened the door. "And Katie."

"Yes, Connor?" I responded.

"Ya look beautiful," he said. I smiled up at him as he closed the door.

…

I climbed out of my cab and looked at the door of the gallery. I silently prayed that all would go well. I opened the door and was greeted by a very pregnant woman.

"I'm here to apply for the job," I said.

"Just in time," the woman replied, "My name is Mary. I'm due in a few days. Alek will love you."

"I hope so, I've been out of work for a while," I responded.

"Have you ever been an art director?" Mary asked.

"Honestly, no," I answered.

"That's ok I didn't know much before either," she responded, "Come with me and I'll show you around." We walked around the art section. She showed me through a few of the exhibits. She explained some of the Egyptian art. I nodded and followed her through into the main exhibit.

"I love this one," I said looking up at the main piece in the center of the room. "Van Gogh's Starry Night. The stars in the sky are protecting the small town below."

"That's an interesting view point," a tall Russian said from behind me. I turned and recognized him from Smecker's photo. It was Aleksandr Uvarov.

"Hello, I'm Caitlyn Reilly," I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I've been watching you," he said, "You seem to know your way around the gallery."

"I like it here," I responded, "I'm surprised I haven't been in here before."

"Aleksandr Uvarov," he looked down at me and extended his hand, "Alek if you prefer."

"Most people call me Katie," I said and shook his hand.

"When can you start?" he asked still holding my hand.

"Anytime," I responded. I tried not to sound to eager.

"Can you be here at 8 in the morning?" he asked.

"I can," I smiled.

"Until then, прекрасное," he said as he walked me out the door.

….

I slid out of my pumps and walked through the grass in central park. It was a good way to think.

"Wouldn't expect a pretty girl like you to be alone in the park," I turned at it was him, Aleksandr Uvarov.

"Did you follow me here?" I asked.

"No, I just saw you and thought I'd say hello," he answered.

"Oh sorry, I'm new to New York," I responded.

"Are you?" he answered, "Have you seen much since you've been here?"

"You're gallery is actually the first place I've seen," I stated, "I haven't had much time for sight seeing."

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I was going to go home and brush up on my art history," I gave him a slight smile.

"I know your boss and you don't have to suck up like that," he replied. "Come I will show you some of the city."

"Ok," I said nervously. I slid back into my shoes and followed him back to his car. His driver opened the door and I climbed in the back of his car. I slid over and Alek climbed in beside me.

"You probably recognize that, it's the Chrysler Building," he pointed out my window. "It was built in 1976."

"That church is beautiful," I pointed at the building at the end of the block.

"That's the Church of the Ascension," he answered, "Stop the car." The driver pulled to a stop in front of the church.

"We can't go in can we?" I asked.

"Of course we can," he responded, "I've got some pull." He opened the door and I looked around at the pillars and pews. There was a golden glow throughout the entire sanctuary.

"The Ascension of Our Lord," I looked at the painting on the wall of Christ rising to the heavens.

"Mary said you didn't know much about art," Alek said with a smile.

"This one is easy," I replied and pointed at the title that was mounted below. We walked outside and I saw that it was already dark. "I didn't realize it was so late. I've got to get home."

"No need to go so soon," Alek said, "Have dinner with me."

"Maybe some other time," I responded, "I have to get to bed early. My new boss is a slave driver."

"I can drive you," he said.

"It's fine I'll catch a cab," I responded, "I had a great time today." I climbed in my cab and headed home.

….

"Welcome home, Katie," Connor said when I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm so late," I responded.

"It's ok, I made ya favorite," he replied. He pulled the parmesan-crusted chicken from the oven.

"It smells good, thank you," I smiled and hung my blazer on the back of the chair. I sat down.

"Murphy and Da are at McGee's," he sat beside me.

"So it's just us?" I smiled and ran my hand up his thigh.

"Aye," he lifted my hand from his lap and kissed it, "Eat first."

"Ok, if you say so," I pouted.

"How di' it go?" he asked.

"I start at 8 tomorrow morning," I answered with a smile.

"Sounds like a celebration is in order," he responded. "Ne'er knew ya liked art so much though."

"I like it more than I thought," I said, "Spent most of the afternoon looking at different buildings in the city."

"Oh so that's wha' kept ya out all day," he smiled.

"This is really good. Why haven't you cooked before?" I took the last bite of my chicken.

"Gotta keep a few surprises up my sleeve," he smiled.

"You speak Russian right?" I asked.

"Aye, ya know Ma made sure we knew it," he answered. "Why?"

"Just something my new boss said I didn't recognize," I responded, "What does прекрасное mean?"

"Who called ya that?" he asked.

"My boss said it, why? What does it mean?" I asked.

"I may have ta have a word with your boss," he stated. His face was turning red with anger.

"Connor, just tell me. If you don't I'll ask Murphy and he'll tell me," I responded.

"He called ya beautiful," he said. "I don't tink I like it."

"Oh," I replied, "I didn't know."

"I tink I should take ya to work in da morning," he stated.

"No Connor, please, don't," I responded, "I just got this job. I can't have you beating up another boss."

"I promise I won' hit him," he said.

"I don't think you'll keep that promise," I responded.

"Ya are probably right," he replied.

"Don't you trust me?" I sat in his lap.

"Aye," he conceded. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"I still think you're kind of sexy when you're jealous," I pulled at his shirt.

"Sexy huh?" he smiled and brought his lips on mine. I nodded and intensified the kiss. His hand dipped in the front of my shirt and pinched my nipple.

"Come on," I stood up and took his hand.

"Where we going?" he smiled.

"Don't want your dad to come home and we're fucking in the kitchen," I replied.

"Language," he chuckled and scooped me up in his arms then carried me into the bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed and pushed his knee between my legs. His face was just a breath away from mine. I trembled in anticipation. I ran my hand down his neck and across his chest. I clenched his shirt in my fingers. I pulled him close and his lips devoured mine. He sat up to pull his shirt off. I followed kissing his bare chest.

My hands found his belt and tugged. I heard him moan in relief as he was freed from his constricting jeans. I dipped my hand into his pants as he pushed me to my back. He yanked my skirt down. He pulled my shirt over my head. Then pressed himself against me. I could feel him hard through my panties.

"Connor, please, I want you now," I pleaded. He smiled and kicked his jeans off. I lifted my hips and removed my panties.

"I want ya too, love," he sighed as he sank deep inside me. I looped my leg around his hip and he pressed deeper. He silenced my cries with his mouth on top of mine. I dug my nails into his arms as I climaxed around him. It was more than he could take and he peaked as well. He rolled onto his back pulling me with him. I caught my breath and listened to his heartbeat.

"That was much better that the quickie you wanted this morning, "I smiled.

"Aye, just remember Russians are always quick, "he chuckled.


	11. What doesn't kill you

_**I normally listen to country music when I write. Switched to P!nk Radio to write this chapter. Wonder does it make a difference. Let me know what you think. Thanks sweetkiwi604 for always leaving me a review. Check out her stuff. It's great. I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eleven: What doesn't kill you**

"Good you got the job," Smecker said during my latest report.

"Are you sure Alek traffics women?" I asked.

"This is why I don't like working with women. You all are too damn emotional," he responded.

"Fuck you, he just seems like a nice guy," I replied.

"Serial killers seem like nice guys until they fucking shoot you in the head," Smecker stated, "Just watch yourself with the Russian. He's charming and deadly."

"I will," I replied, "Talk to you soon. I'm off to work." I clicked the phone off and exited the bathroom. I ran right into Murphy.

"Who ya talking to?" he asked.

"Nobody," I stuttered.

"Ya talking to nobody in the bathroom for twenty minutes?" he asked.

"What is this the Spanish inquisition? I was just on the phone," I answered and pushed past him. He caught my arm and stopped me.

"Ya aren't very good at keeping secrets, Katie. Especially from me," he said.

"I'm not in high school anymore, Murphy, it's going to take more than a smoldering look from you to get information," I replied.

"So ya are hiding something," he stated.

"Damn it, please just leave it alone. If I need you to know about I'll tell you," I said harsher than intended.

"Are ye ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered sharply.

"Ya usually don't yell at me when ya are fine," he said.

"I'm sorry, but really I'm ok," I replied softly, "I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It's ok, ya can make it up to me later," Murphy gave me a grin. I wanted to melt but didn't have time.

"I promise," I winked, "Wish me luck?"

"Aye," he walked me down the steps, "Ya should have plenty o' luck." He kissed me softly on the lips and opened my cab door.

…

"You seem to learn everything rather quickly," Alek said as he was going over different pieces.

"I don't like to waste a lot of time," I responded. "The faster I learn the easier it will be for you."

"That is good," he said, "I have a special project I need your help on."

"Already?" I asked, "I mean it's only my first day."

"I like you, Katie," he answered, "I think I can trust you with more responsibility."

"Thank you," I replied, "I'd love to help you with your project."

"Good," he leaned in close, a little too close. I felt his breath on my neck. His cologne filled my nose. It was a pleasant smell. "These are the invoices." He reached across me practically pressed against me to set them in front of me.

"Thank you," I held my breath. I did not want to like this man. He was the enemy. But he smelled so good. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I had not one but two men at home that adored me. And this Russian was a criminal.

"Katie?" I heard Murphy's voice from the entrance behind me. I sighed in relief. Time with Murphy would definitely remind me of why I was doing this.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a smile.

"Came ta see how ya were doing and to take ya to lunch if ya can get away," he answered.

"That would be great," I smiled wider, "Would it be ok?"

"I suppose if you are back in an hour," Alek answered. "Who is this?"

"This is my uh…Murphy," I responded and looked at Murphy, "This is Aleksandr Uvarov."

"Enjoy your lunch, Katie," Alek said as we walked out the door.

"I'm sorry," I said taking his hand, "I'm really not sure what we call what we are. Boyfriend didn't sound right in my head."

"It's ok, where do ya want to go?" he asked.

"There's a diner around the corner," I responded. We took a seat at the outside tables. I really wanted to smoke. Murphy handed me a lit cigarette.

"Ya sure you're ok?" Murphy asked me with a worried look.

"Do I look off or something?" I responded.

"Ya just changing and it's hard ta keep up with ya," he sighed.

"I don't mean to, I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just trying to do something important."

"Ya don't have to keep apologizing to me," he said. "Just have ta get used to it."

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Aye, just got used ta sharing ya with Conn," he said, "Don't know if I'm ready ta share ya with the rest of the world."

"You can't keep me locked away just waiting for you," I replied.

"I know," he sighed, "I jus' hope ya haven't decided ya don't want to be with us anymore. We've put ya through a lot since ya came back."

"I know who you are and I love you more because of it," I said, "I'm where I want to be." I laced my fingers in his. He squeezed my hand tightly.

"I wonder when we'll be called again," he said. "I kind of miss it."

"I know you do," I replied, "It's hard sometimes sitting on the sidelines."

"How do ya do it?" he asked.

"Just wait the Saints will be needed again soon," I smiled, "Until then let's just enjoy the quiet."

"It's too quiet," he said.

"I like the quiet," I smiled, "I've got to get back."

"Aye," he stood up and we walked quietly back to the gallery, "Katie, what e'er it is that's goin' on wit' ya, ya can tell me."

"I know, when there's something to tell," I smiled, "I'll tell you, ok?"

"Ya think I can kiss ye?" he asked.

"Always," I responded. He pressed his lips on mine. It was a soft sweet kiss. It didn't expect more but it left me wanting more.

"I love ye," he said as he released me then walked down the street.

…

"Can you stay late and work?" Alek asked me.

"Of course," I answered, "What do you need me to do?"

"There's a new artist's show coming up and I need your help organizing," he stated. "We need to through the party of the century to get his name out. Can you get the forms off my desk?" I took that as my chance to snoop around his office.

"Ok," I said and walked into his office. I looked at the papers scattered all over his desk. I found the forms he was referring right away. I still thumbed through his drawers searching for something, anything that would help Smecker find those missing girls. I found the address of a warehouse near the docks. I jotted it down on a post it and tucked it in my pocket as I heard him enter.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

"These?" I showed him the forms.

"That's it," he said walking closer to me. "You think we can have this together by this weekend?"

"I think that is very doable," I answered, "What kinds of things is this artist interested in?"

"He likes women and vodka," he said inching closer to me. "I've got both of those covered."

"So he's Russian too?" I smiled backing away from him.

"Those are stereotypes," he chuckled, "That just happen to be true. You can go home if you're ready."

"Ok thank you," I said.

…

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I figured out what was at that warehouse. I hailed a cab and gave him the address.

"You sure that's where you wanna go, miss?" the cabbie asked.

"I'm sure," I responded. I wasn't so sure when I climbed out of the cab. I was glad to have the security of my gun hidden under my arm. I inched my way past the homeless sleeping on the bench. I looked at the note then at the building. This was the right warehouse. I opened the door it wasn't locked. Inside was what looked like chains along the walls. It reeked of feces and urine. This is where he kept the women locked up. I made my way farther into the storage unit. I came upon another door. I could hear sobbing from the other side. I heard another voice yelling in Russian.

I pulled my gun out of its holster and opened the door. I found three badly beaten women and one giant Russian. I pointed my gun at his head.

"What do you want, bitch!" he shouted at me.

"Let them go," I yelled back. I cocked my gun and aimed it for his head.

"I don' do nothing a stupid woman tells me," he raised his hand to hit me. I fired. Hitting him between the eyes. The Russian landed on the floor with a thud.

"Go! Get out of here," I yelled at the women. They took off. I drug this Russian into the middle of the storage room. I laid him out on the ground, arms crossed over his chest, a penny on each of his eyes. I crossed myself and prayed for God to forgive him in the next life.

….

I made my way up the steps to our apartment. I wiped the sweat from my brow before I opened the door. When I entered, Connor and Murphy were sitting on the couch. Noah was in the armchair. I had three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Working late?" Connor snapped at me.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"Really?" Murphy exclaimed.

"Yes…" I stuttered.

"Come sit down, Katie, watch this with us," Connor stated. I slowly walked to the couch and looked at the TV. They were watching the news. I was caught. It was one of the women that I saved from the warehouse.

_ "She came in like a guardian angel," _the woman said. "_And rescued us."_

"_The body was laid out with pennies on his eyes,"_ the reporter said, "_The police are saying it's another copy cat. But could the Saints have come to New York?"_

Connor glared at me after he flipped the set off. "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?"

"I was thinking that you two can't do it all by yourselves," I shouted back.

"Avresti potuto farti ammazzare!" Murphy yelled at me.

"Vous avez peur de la merde hors de nous," Connor shouted.

"If you boys are going to yell at me at least do it in English," I said.

"That was fuckin' stupid, Katie!" Connor exclaimed.

"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same damn thing!" I said, "I found those girls in a warehouse full of shit and piss. Was I supposed to leave them there? Let that asshole beat the shit out of them?"

"What about that Italian, LaRosso at the New Yorker?" Murphy asked.

"What about him?" I said, "He was a creep that worked with Papa Joe. He deserved what he fucking got."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Connor asked. "This is what we do."

"I know, I did it so you didn't have to," I responded. "I can do this just as well as you can."

"Was tha' what all ya secret phone calls were about?" Murphy asked.

"Yes," I said. I felt my eyes water. I took a deep breath to stop the tears.

"I can' believe ya lied ta me," Murphy looked at me defeated.

"If I told you," I said, "You would have stopped me. I still have a job to do."

"Who sent you?" Connor asked.

"Smecker," I answered.

"What's the job?" he asked.

"Aleksandr Uvarov," I answered.

"Your boss?" Murphy asked.

"He traffics women into the states," I responded.

"Why did ya have to go to work for him?" Connor asked.

"I need to find the girls before I take him out," I replied. "That's why Smecker wanted me to do this job. I have a little more finesse when it comes to getting information out of people."

"Ya can't go back there," Murphy said.

"I have to," I stated, "If I don't he'll know it was me. There are more missing girls. I have to save them."

"Aye, Katie," Connor replied, "But ya aren't doing it alone. Not anymore."

"I'm not letting you push me to the sidelines either. If you want to help, you'll do it my way," I said.

They looked at each other, having a silent conversation. "Ok," they responded in unison.

…

_**¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Spanish for What the fuck were you thinking?**_

_**Avresti potuto farti ammazzare! Italian for You could have gotten yourself killed.**_

_**Vous avez peur de la merde hors de nous French for You scared the shit out of us.**_


	12. Crime and Punishment

_**Adult Content in this chapter. If you were hoping for the plot to move in this chapter sorry. Enjoy! Please comment and review.**_

**Chapter Twelve: Crime and Punishment**

The room went silent. I looked from Murphy to Connor and back again. The silence was deafening. My stomach had been tied in knots for weeks. I wish I told them but I was relieved that they knew.

I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way to the bedroom but the silence, I still couldn't think over the silence. I crawled out onto the fire escape. I clutched the railing and climbed the rickety steps to the rooftop. I walked to the edge of the building and loved over the city. The view was remarkable.

"It's not nice to sneak up on someone," I said hearing Connor walk up behind me.

"No' sneakin' just didn't wan' ta scare ya off again," he responded. I closed my eyes to fight back the tears that were pooling in my eyes. He circled his arms around my waste.

"I wasn't scared," I leaned back into his chest, "I just…I don't know…" I felt the tears start to fall.

"I'm sorry I yelled at ya," he said softly, "I was just scared that something was gonna happen to ya."

"That's how I felt in Boston," I responded, "Every time you went on a job that you wouldn't, that neither of you would, come back."

"Aye," he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said, "I wanted to but…"

"It's ok. I think we overreacted. I know ya can take care of ya self," he replied, "I jus' don' want ya to have ta."

"How angry is Murphy?" I asked.

"He'll be ok," he said, "Jus' give him a bit."

"I should talk to him," I replied.

"What do ya want ta talk about, Katie?" Murphy said from the steps, "Ya are scared of heights how did ya make it up these steps."

"I didn't think about it," I smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said joining Connor and me. He took my hand, "It's nice up here."

"Are we done fighting?" I asked looking from Connor to Murphy again.

"Aye," Connor answered. I saw a look exchanged by the brothers. I smiled knowing they had something in mind for me. Pain or pleasure I wasn't sure. I didn't care.

I felt both of their hands pull up on my shirt. I looked up at Murphy who splayed his hand across my neck. I licked my lips slowly. I felt Connor's hands rubbing my outer thighs. Murphy's lips claimed mine. I parted my lips and his tongue searched out mine. Connor's hands traveled from my hips down my legs.

Murphy ran his hand from my neck down my arm massaging my shoulders and deepening the kiss. I parted my legs in hopes that one of them would touch me where I ached to be touched. Connor's hand ran up my inner thigh and back down. His hand got close but he didn't. He opened the button of my pants and traced my stomach just inside them. Murphy yanked my pants down. I toed off my shoes to and kicked my pants off. He dropped to his knees in front of me. I leaned back into Connor's chest. I felt Murphy's lips on my stomach. I laced my fingers through his hair.

Connor found the spot behind my ear and traced it with his tongue. He tilted my head back and pressed his lips against mine. Connor held me up as Murphy continued running his tongue across my lower abdomen. He inched my panties down my hips. I could feel Connor's erection pressed against my ass through his jeans. He grabbed my wrist as I started to reach behind me. I started to tremble when Murphy finally pulled my panties all the way down. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. I heard myself whimper as he parted my lips and touched just the tip of his tongue to my clit. He flicked it softly with his tongue. I lifted my hips begging him to continue.

He finally pierced me with his index finger and increased the pressure of his tongue on my clit. I squeezed my eyes tight as I started to shake. I dug my fingers into Connor's neck. I gushed as I came hard. Murphy lapped it up. Connor held me up when Murphy lowered my unsteady legs to the ground.

"Ya ok, Katie?" Murphy asked. I nodded. My thoughts were too scattered to form words.

"I think ya took the words away from her," Connor chuckled. I nodded. Murphy pulled my panties and pants back up over my hips.

"We better get ya inside, Katie, so we can finish," Murphy said. I stumbled as I started to take a step. My legs were still weak. The boys laughed at me.

"I got ya, Katie," Connor stated as he picked me up and threw my over his shoulder. I covered my eyes with my hands as we made our way back down the rickety stairs. I held my breath until Connor dipped us back into the open bedroom window. "We're inside now ya can open ye eyes."

He laid me on the bed. I scooted up to the head. I looked up seeing Connor and Murphy standing over me at the foot.

"Are you going to punish me some more?" I asked. They looked at each other and then back to me. They climbed into bed on either side of me. I closed my eyes when they pressed their lips to my neck. I felt their hands push my pants back down. Connor kissed my shoulder and lowered on bra strap. Murphy kissed the other lowered the other. Connor reached under me and unclasped it. Murphy pulled it away and tossed it across the room. They each cupped a breast in hand. I felt their tongues flick across my hardening nipples. A thousand sensations ripped through my body. A moan escaped my lips.

Murphy continued licking and suckling my nipple as Connor's lips grazed my stomach and then he parted my legs. He slid his finger inside me and flicked his tongue over my clit. He suckled my clit as he entered me with a second digit. My body quivered as I was driven over the edge again. I felt the bed shift as they rose to their knees. I opened my eyes to watch them pull their shirts over their heads. I traced the tattoo on Murphy's chest with my fingers before placing a soft kiss on it. He brought my face to his and pressed his lips to mine. Connor pulled my face to his and claimed my mouth.

I clutched Connor's shoulders as Murphy lifted my hips and entered me from behind. He thrust hard and deep. His fingers dug in my hips as he continued to thrust harder and deeper. I sucked on Connor's lower lip and my hands fumbled with his belt. I cried out as Murphy pushed hard one last time. He fell on to the bed on his back.

Connor pushed me to mine and yanked his pants down. I moaned against his mouth as he pierced me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked up into his eyes as he sank deeper. He pressed his lips against mine. I squeezed around him. He pulled back and thrust deep again. He ground deep inside me. He softly brushed the hair out of my eyes. I felt my legs start to tremble.

"Ya ok, Katie?" Connor whispered. I nodded and squeezed around him tighter as my orgasm rippled through me. His followed moments after. I ran my finger along his perfect cheekbones and brought his face down to mine. He kissed me softly, lightly running his tongue across my lower lip. He smiled down at me then rolled on to his back.

"I may have to fight with you boys more often," I said. Murphy gave me a confused look.

"Why's tha' Katie?" Connor asked.

"Cause making up is so much fun," I answered. Murphy smiled against my neck and pressed a kiss behind my ear. Connor kissed the top of my head when I laid it on his chest. I smiled and snuggled in the warmth between my boys.


	13. Information

**Chapter Thirteen: Information**

"We don' wan' ya ta go," Murphy said as I was getting ready.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not safe," Connor stated.

"What's not safe? I've been at the Gallery with Alek all week with no problem," I responded, "It's a party for one of his clients. And it's not like I'm going alone."

"Da, I can't believe ya agreed to this," Murphy looked at his father.

"You boys shoul' have more faith in ya girl and ya da'," Noah said tying his bowtie.

"We should be goin' wit' ya," Connor stated.

"I only got a plus one," I said. "The whole idea is to get more information. I can't really do that if you two are giving evil eyes to my boss."

"Aye, I jus' don't like it," Murphy said.

"I also made sure one of New York's finest got an invite also," I responded.

"What O'Malley?" Connor asked.

"What's wrong with Patrick?" I asked back.

"_Patrick _is a douche bag," Murphy said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you two are just upset that you're not going," I smiled at them, "You told me you didn't want me to do this alone. And I'm not."

"Ya can't get mad at the lass for finding a loophole," Noah said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Where are ya gonna hide ya gun in that dress?" Connor asked me. I smiled as he looked me up and down. I wore a low cut blue dress. It had a high waist with the skirt that stopped just above my knee. I lifted my leg exposing the gun strapped to my inner thigh.

"I got that covered too," I smiled. "Don't worry. I've got everything covered. It's just a party."

"Ya are missing something, Katie," Murphy said.

"I can't fit another gun between my legs," I smiled.

"Not tha'," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I can think of something I do wan' between ya legs."

"Maybe later," I smiled at him, "What then do you think I need?"

"I meant ta give ya this for ya birthday but ya took off with Conn before I could," he handed me a jewelry box. I gave him a surprised look. "It's no' that." I looked a little relieved as I opened the box. Inside was a silver cross with a dark blue sapphire in the center.

"Thank you," I smiled, "Put it on me?" He pulled it out of the box and hooked it around my neck.

"Be careful, Katie," Murphy said as he helped me on with my jacket.

"Connor, are you gonna pout all night?" I chuckled.

"Don' know, I might," he responded. "Jus' come home safe."

"I will," I said and looked at Noah, "Are you ready?"

"Aye," Noah extended his arm and I looped my arm through it, "Don' wait up boys." I smiled and we walked down the steps and into our waiting cab.

….

I shuffled on my sore feet as I mingled with the party guests. Alek walked up behind me placing his hand on the small of my back. He handed me another glass of champaigne.

"I don't know if I need anymore, it's going to go to my head," I said to him softly.

"Enjoy yourself, Katie, you did a good job," Alek responded, "It was a fabulous turn out."

"It's nice to see the client is happy with it," I replied taking a sip from the glass.

"It is all because of you," he dipped his hand lower and gripped my hip. I met the eyes of Noah from across the room. He was having a conversation with Det O'Malley. I nodded letting him know I was ok.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity," I said.

"You haven't met the client yet have you?" Alek asked.

"I don't think so," I responded, "I've been running around all evening."

"Come," he said guiding me to a secluded part of the gallery. A big man stood in the shadows, "Ivan, this is the one responsible for the success of the opening."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Goraya," I smiled at him. Goraya looked me over. I saw hate and lust in his eyes. I took a step back as he took a step closer.

"She will do," he said to Alek and pulled me into his arms. He forcefully smashed his lips on mine.

"Ona ne odna iz moikh shlyukh," Alek pushed Goraya off of me. I was glad Connor and Murphy thought to teach me some Russian over the last few days. (She is not one of my whores)

"Vy obeshchali luchshiye kiski!" Ivan shouted. (You promised me the best pussy!)

"Vy mozhete imet' vash vybor lyuboy iz moikh devochek. Tol'ko ne etot. Ona moya," Alek responded. (You can have your pick from any of my girls. Just not this one. She is mine.) My eyes widened listening to their conversation. I hoped they didn't see the gears in my brain churning as I translated much of what they said.

"Gde moi shlyukhi ?" Ivan asked. (Where are my whores?)

"U menya mnogo zhenshchin zaperli v moyem podvale dlya vas na vybor. Vy mozhete yebat' ikh vsekh prosto ne etot. Po krayney mere, poka ya ne trakhal yeye," Alek responded (I have many women locked in my basement for you to choose from. You can fuck them all just not this one. At least not until I have fucked her.) I got the information I needed.

"YA khochu smotret', kak ty funt , chto goryachiye irlandskiye kiski," Ivan looked me up and down. (I want to watch you pound that hot Irish pussy.) He stroked himself through his pants. Alek gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I've got to head home. It looks like my father is getting tired," I said looking at Noah again from across the room.

"Don't go Katie," Alek said to me, "I would like you to join us at a more private party." I cringed knowing what vile things these men had in mind.

"I would love to but I've got to get my father home first," I gave him a soft smile. Inside I was retching.

"I could send your father home in my car," Alek stated. "Then we can go back to my house." My eyes widened. I knew that's where he was keeping the women.

"I could meet you there," I said.

"Ok, you don't make this easy?" he asked writing his address on the back of his business card.

"If it were easy it wouldn't be as much fun," I gave a flirty smile.

"No it wouldn't," Alek smiled down at me, "Are you going to give me something to hold me over?"

"What do you want?" I asked. He lifted my chin and pressed his lips hard on mine. I played along and ran my hand up his side. I felt the gun he had hidden under his suit jacket. I moved my hands back to his hips. He released me.

"That was nice, Katie," he said. I nodded.

"I'll see you soon," I responded.

"I will wait," he replied. I walked back into the main part of the gallery and found Noah.

"Are ye ok, Katie?" Noah asked.

"Tá a fhios agam cá bhfuil na cailíní," I whispered. (I know where the girls are.)

"Ok, let's get the boys and go," he responded.


	14. Good Intentions

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading. Let me know what you think. I enjoy writing. Do you like the direction? Any suggestions? Adult content in this chapter**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Good Intentions**

"No, you can't go in with me," I told Connor, "I can distract them so you and Murphy can get the girls out."

"Do ya thin' ya can handle both of them on your own?" Murphy asked.

"You seem to doubt my powers," I smiled and adjusted my cleavage.

"It's using those to distract tha' worries us," Connor said, "Russians don' take no for an answer."

"That's why I still have my gun," I responded, "Just get the girls and then we can take out the Russians."

"I don' wan' their dirty fucking hands on ya, Katie," Murphy stated.

"I know," I touched his face with my hand. I looked up into his eyes then pressed my lips softly on his. "I can do this, ok?"

"I don' know why ya think ya have to go in alone," Connor commented. I turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Don't think I could pull this off if I brought a date," I took his hand.

"He's gonna thin' ya want to fuck him," Murphy said.

"That's kind of the idea," I responded, "I'm not stupid."

"Would ya?" Connor asked. "If there wasn't another way."

"Well, Alek is attractive," I looked at him and smiled.

"No time for jokes," Connor replied.

"You boys worry too much," I said. "Trust me."

"Give the lass a chance," Noah scolded them. "We shoul' go."

"I'll take a cab and you follow," I stated. The boys reluctantly agreed.

….

The cab stopped in front of Alek's massive brownstone. I glanced in the side mirror and saw Connor park his car around the corner. I felt the door to the cab open. Alek tossed money at the cab driver and took my hand. I smiled up at him and climbed out of the car.

"You look beautiful," Alek circled my waist with his hands. He pulled me close then pressed his lips on mine. I softly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, we're just moving a little fast," I said.

"Is ok," he said, "Come inside with me. I promise I go slow." His hand rested on my hips as he guided me up the steps into his home. I could feel the boys stare follow me.

"You have a lovely home," I said as we walked into the fourier. I looked up at the tall ceilings. Alek helped me off with my coat. A scared girl took our coats and hung them in the closet. Alek was standing in front of me. He wore a beige fitted sweater and dark slacks. My eyes traveled his massive chest to the gun holster beneath his arm.

"You know what I am?" he asked.

"I've heard the rumors," I answered.

"And you still came?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not all rumors are true," I responded.

"I am in the family business," he said. "Come." He took my hand and lead me into the living room. As we past the stairs, I see a dark-haired woman lying there naked with a busty blonde performing oral sex on her. I look away jealous of her perfectly waxed body.

We continued into the living room. Three more naked or practically naked women engaged in some sex act or another. Ivan looked up at me as he pounded the ass of one of the women.

"Speshite i yebat' yey, chto ya khochu, chtoby moya cohered," Ivan said to Alek. (Hurry and fuck her I want my turn.)

"YA skazal vam eto odna shakhty," Alek responded. (I told you this one is mine) He looked at me as my eyes took in the scene. "Not exactly what you were expecting?"

"Not really," I responded.

"Does sex embrace you, Katie?" he asked as he guided me to a couch in the corner.

"No it doesn't," I answered, "But I've never had it with an audience." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said. "We can just watch." He leaned back and draped his arm on the back of the couch. My thoughts went to Connor and Murphy who I hoped had made it into the house and were freeing the trapped girls. I also couldn't wait to get home with them as I started to warm at the view. I shook that last thought out of my head. I needed to stay focused so when the time came I could act.

I crossed my legs, feeling the steel of my gun pressed against my leg. I looked up at Alek. He wasn't looking at the sex displayed in front of us he was looking down at me. I started to lean into him but stopped when I felt the gun between us. He removed it and set it on a shelf behind us. He lowered his hand from the back of the couch to my shoulder. He was tracing soft circles on my flesh with his fingers.

I watched Ivan receiving a blowjob from one woman while another sat on his face. I concentrated on the cold steel between my legs.

"Is ok to enjoy," Alek said.

"How long have you known him?" I asked hoping to distract my mind from what was going on in the room.

"Ivan and I have known each other for many years," he answered.

"From Russia?" I asked. I shifted in my seat again. I looked over when I heard one of the woman screaming as Ivan continued licking her.

"I could do that to you if you want," Alek stated.

"I'm not quite ready for that yet," I smiled nervously at him. "Do you have parties like this often?"

"Ivan likes women," he said, "I indulge him when he is here."

"So you don't indulge?" I asked.

"I have my sights on one woman at a time," his eyes traveled over my body then back.

"Ok," I replied. He lifted my chin and pressed a kiss hard and demanding on my lips. His hand ran from my face down my neck and cupped my breast over my dress. I pushed his hand down and he squeezed my waist.

"Those lips taste nice," he looked down at my lap, "I want to taste those soon." I felt my face flush. He motioned over to one of the girls. She brought us drinks.

"Vodka?" I took a sip. He nodded and I chugged the glass.

"Those are nice," he ran his hand across the tops of my breasts.

"Thank you, " I responded. Where were the boys? I didn't know how much longer I could put Alek off.

"Your, what was it…oh your Murphy, know you're here?" he asked.

"Yes he does," I answered. "He knows I'm trying to impress my boss."

"Will you tell him I touched you like this?" he asked dipping his hand into the top of my dress.

"I might leave that part out," I said.

"Good thing," he said sliding his hand farther into my dress, "Irishmen are very jealous." He motioned and another set of drinks were brought. I down the next shot of vodka for courage.

"He is a little jealous," I replied. He pulled his hand out of my dress and stood.

"Come, I show you my private collection," Alek said. I took the hand that was offered. As we made our way to the stairs, I noticed the blonde and dark-haired woman had changed positions. I stepped around them and followed him up the stairs.

"This painting is beautiful," I stated looking at an image of an ocean wave overtaking a ship. "The sea is claiming them."

"Yes," he guided me father down the hall. "Tell me what you think of these." He pointed out nudes that were lining the wall.

"They are interesting," I said. He gripped my hips and pressed himself against me. I was surprised at the size of him.

"I can put it in you when ever you are ready," he whispered in my ear as he rubbed himself against my ass.

"I don't know if I could handle that," I caught my breath.

"I make you wet first. It will work," he said. _I have been here too long. Something must be wrong. The boys should be there by now_.

"I should probably go," I stated.

"Ok," he guided back down the stairs. The scared girl brought me my jacket. Alek helped me put it on. He reached for the door but stopped and pinned me to the wall. He wedged his knee between my thighs. He slid his hand from my knee up my thigh. "Next time you come you don't need the gun." His hand passed over my gun and softly rubbed me through my panties.

….

I finally caught my breath when I pushed the door of the apartment open. I sighed in relief seeing Connor sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We got them out," he said. "Murphy and Da are making sure they have a place to stay. We couldn't find a way from the basement to the main house. So I came back here and waited for you."

"I'm here," I walked over to him and straddled his lap. I pressed my lips against his. He tangled his hands in my hair. I ground my hips against his. I moaned feeling him harden beneath me. I pulled at his shirt.

"Slow down, Katie," he whispered.

"I need you, please," I responded. I pressed my lips against the tattoo on his neck.

"Katie, wait," he pushed me back.

"Wait? For what?" I asked and climbed off his lap.

"What happened with ya and the Russian?" he asked.

"What do think happened?" I looked at him. My face was turning red with anger.

"Ya didn't…." he started. I stormed off not wanting to hear the rest of the statement.

"Fuck you," I shouted and slammed the bedroom door in his face. I let the tears fall from my eyes when I was sure he wasn't about to follow me. It was about an hour later when I heard a tap at the door.

"Go away!" I shouted at the door.

"Katie, can I come in and talk to ya?" It was Murphy.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Aye, Katie it's just me," he responded.

"Ok, you can come in," I said. Murphy entered the room. I pulled my knees to my chest when he sat next to me on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Do you think I fucked him too?" I asked back.

"No. I don' think ya would willingly," he responded.

"He didn't. He wanted to but he respected my boundaries," I said.

"Respect and Russians don' usually go together," he stated. "Just tell me wha' happened. I won' get mad at ya, Katie."

"It was a sex party," I said. Murphy's eyes got big. "The artist was there enjoying a few of the women. Alek wouldn't let him touch me."

"Did _Alek _touch you?" he asked.

"I did what I had to buy you time to get those girls out," I answered.

"You didn't answer the question," he stated.

"He tried but when I told him to stop he did," I said, "Are you satisfied?" He nodded.

"Conn said you tried to jump him when ya walked in," he chuckled. "What was that about?"

"You're going to laugh at me," I smiled back at him.

"I promise," he said.

"I was at a party where people were fucking in front of me," I felt my face flush; "I was horny." Murphy chuckled. "You said you wouldn't laugh. Both of you keep telling me that I need to be a little more aggressive sometimes."

"Aye we did," he smiled, "Are ya still?"

"Horny?" I looked at him and smiled, "A little. You think you could help me out?"

"Ya didn't have ya heart set on Conn?" he asked.

"Not anymore," I answered, "I'm pissed at him now anyway."

"Come here," he pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine. He leaned me back on the bed. I felt his hand slide into my panties and parted my lips. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he started rubbing my clit with his thumb. His finger entered me. I started to tremble as he drove me over the edge.

"Murphy, I want…" I bit my lip.

"Tell me wha' ya want, Katie," he whispered in my ear.

"I want…I want you to fuck me now," I sighed. He smiled and pulled my panties down then pulled my dress over my head.

"Alright, Katie, how do ya want me to fuck ya?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "Do ya wan' it slow and soft or hard and fast?"

"Hard and fast," I sighed.

"Like that," he said as he thrust hard inside me.

"Yes," I responded. He thrust again harder and deeper. I lifted my hips and squeezed around him.

"Ya like that?" he asked.

"Murphy, stop talking and fuck me," I said grabbing at his hips. He smiled and caught my lips in a kiss and thrust hard and deep again. My legs quivered as I came again. He picked up the pace and thrust fast and hard until he came too.

"Tha' was good," he said as he rolled onto his back.

"Yes it was," I said back, "Murphy, can you do something else for me?"

"Wha' do ya need, Katie?" he asked.

"Would you hold me at least until I fall asleep?" I responded.

"Aye, Katie," he said, "I'll hold ya as long as ya will let me." I laid my head on his arm. He pulled the covers around us. I laced my fingers through his and he wrapped his arm around me.


	15. Floating

**Chapter Fifteen: Floating**

"Why are ya going back there?" Connor asked me.

"I'm still getting information," I answered, "Smecker needs more so Alek can be arrested."

"Ya are getting too close to him," Connor said.

"I have to get as close as I can," I responded. "He only shares information with those close to him."

"Ya don't have to fuck him to get information," he stated.

"I haven't fucked him!" I yelled. "And I have no intention of fucking him!"

"It doesn't look like it," he shouted back, "Ya have completely changed."

"I haven't changed that much," I responded, "Just my appearance. Who I am hasn't changed. I'm doing this to help rid this fucking town of these criminals."

"Why do ya have to show off your….well everything," he shouted motioning to my low-cut blouse.

"It's not like I can go in there and beat the information out of him like you and Murphy," I answered.

"Ya don't have to whore yerself either," he stated.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe I didn't fuck him?" I asked. He didn't respond quickly enough for me. "You know you can you believe what the fuck you want. I can get information by using my brain, not spreading my legs."

"Ya don't seem to be using ya brain lately. Ya are acting without thinking it through," he said.

"You know what," I shouted as my face turned bright red, "Fuck you!" I stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. I paced the floor furious at Connor. How could he think I would do that? I breathed deep and crawled out the bedroom window. I climbed down the fire escape and landed on the ground below. I stomped down the alley and around the corner, running right into Murphy.

"What are ya running away from?" Murphy asked.

"Connor," I turned and buried my face in my hands and started to sob. Murphy pulled me into his arms. I pressed my face into his chest. I couldn't hold back anymore. I let the tears flow.

"Ya are getting snot all over my coat," Murphy smiled and handed a tissue from his pocket.

"Sorry," I said and wiped my face.

"It's ok, Katie," he said, "Ya want me to punch him for ya?"

"Would you?" I asked.

"Aye, I don't really need a reason to hit me brother," he responded. I smiled.

"Will you walk with me?" I asked.

"Aye," he took my hand, "What did Conn do this time?"

"Same thing different day," I responded, "He still thinks I fucked Alek."

"He's just jealous that ya are spending so much time with him," Murphy replied, "To be honest I am a little too."

"You trust me right?" I asked.

"I do," he responded, "I know ya. Ya wouldn't do anything unless ya didn't have a choice. Conn doesn't think ya would tell us if the Russian forced ya."

"Why doesn't he just say that instead of calling me a fucking whore?" I asked. "He's an ass."

"Aye, that's Conn," he responded.

"I'm sorry that I'm dragging you into my fight with Connor," I said.

"I can't take ya side if ya don't drag me into in," he smiled.

"You'd tell me if I were being a bitch, right?" I asked.

"Na," he looked at me, "I do value my life."

"When did you become the smart brother?" I asked.

"I was always the smart one, Katie," he replied, "I picked ya, didn't I?"

"I knew there was something I liked about you," I stopped walking. We were a block away from the gallery. "This is where I get off. Thank you for walking with me."

"Are ya sure ya are going be ok with _him_?" Murphy asked.

"You aren't going to start that jealous shit too?" I responded.

"Just be careful, Katie," he said, "I don't trust him. But I do trust ya."

"Thank you," I looked up at him waiting. I ran my hands up his arms. He rested his hands on my hips and finally lowered his mouth to mine. I felt his kiss radiate throughout my entire body. I squeezed his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

"Ya better go," he reluctantly released me, "ya don't want to be late."

"I love you," I said and kissed him on the cheek. I think I was glowing as I walked the last block to the gallery.

….

"Hello, Katie," I was greeted by Alek with a smile when he arrived at the gallery in the late afternoon. I had a smile on my face despite the fight I had with Connor. Murphy always had a way of cheering me up.

"Good afternoon," I responded, "Hope you were able to enjoy the rest of your evening." He looked at me with a smirk.

"It could have been better," he took a step closer to me. "Do I make you nervous?"

"No," I cleared my throat. "Not really. Well a little." I sat down at the desk. Alek stood inches away from me. He brushed my hair away from my neck. His hand lingered on my neck.

"Have you ever had a Russian lover?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He was rubbing the tired muscles in my neck. I wanted to melt. I took a deep breath. That was a mistake too. He smelled good. I hated that I found this vile man attractive. I reminded myself what he was and regained my senses. His cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Sorry I have to take this," he said flipping his phone open, "Chto vy imeyete v vidu oni ushli ?" (What do you mean they're gone) I listened I couldn't hear the caller. "Kto by eto ni byl tak khorosh, kak mertv" (Whoever it was is good as dead) "Ne volnuytes', u menya yest' bol'she devochek , molodykh, devy , kotoraya pomozhet nam den'gi ot kliyenta" (Don't worry I have more girls, younger ones, virgins that will get us top dollar from the client.) "do svidaniya" He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Problem?" I asked.

"I just need to replace my security system. Some fuck broke into my house," he answered.

"Did they take anything valuable?" I asked.

"Nothing you should worry about," he responded, "It's being dealt with."

"Ok," I said. I wanted to gather more information on this "client" but I didn't want to press Alek too much. I was in too deep to be found out now.

"It's getting late," Alek looked at me, "Would you have dinner with me?"

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you," I looked at him and smiled.

….

"Have you ever been here?" he asked as we walked into Marea. It was the restaurant Murphy took me to for my birthday.

"Once," I answered.

"You're with me this time," he responded. The host lead us to a secluded rounded booth. The dim light could have been romantic under other circumstances.

"You have this entire section to yourself?" I asked.

"I thought we could use privacy," he said and slid closer to me. The waitress set drinks in front of us. Alek ordered for me.

"This is nice," I said nervously.

"Drink enjoy yourself," he said. I slowly sipped my drink. I wanted to keep full control of myself. I felt his hand on my knee. It slid up. I took a deep breath. I finished my drink. It hit me hard. I only had one drink but I was starting to feel dizzy. I felt like I was floating.

"What was in my drink?" I stuttered. I was scared. He had put something in my drink and I couldn't move. His hand slid down the front of my pants and I couldn't move to stop him.

"I gave you something to relax. Just enjoy," he whispered in my ear. He slipped his finger inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I blacked out.

….

I opened my blurry eyes, I was in dimly lit hotel room. I felt my head spin. I looked down at myself and I was in my underwear. I still couldn't move. I felt the bed I was lying on move.

"Good you're awake, I want you to enjoy this," Alek's voice sounded like he was underwater. I felt him pull my underwear off.

"Please don't," I said softly. He didn't listen. I felt the pressure of him pressing inside me. I closed my eyes praying to pass out again. I didn't. I felt everything he did to me but I could not move to stop it. I closed my eyes and the tears rolled down as he finished. He climbed off me. I heard him walk across the room and flip open his phone.

"Oni nakhodyatsya v moyem sklade vozle dokov . Nekhochu byt' svyatyye ne dogadalsya zaglyanut' tuda snova," he said. (They are in my warehouse near the docks. No the want to be Saints won't think to look there again.) "V pyatnitsu? YA mogu vstretit'sya s vami tam.," he continued (Friday? I can meet you there.) then hung up the phone.

"Don't cry, Katie, you were wonderful," he whispered in my ear, "You can stay here as long as you'd like. Order room service. I'll be back soon." I heard the door open and close behind him.

Slowly the feeling returned to my arms and legs. I stood on my unsteady legs. I had no idea where I was. I just knew I wanted to get out before he came back. I found the phone by the bed and dialed.

"Hello?" it was Connor. I didn't say anything. I sobbed. "Katie? Where are you?"

"I don't know," I cried. "A hotel."

"Can ya see out the window?" he asked. I walked on wobbly legs to the window. "What do ya see?"

"I see the Hudson Bridge," I answered.

"I'll be right there," he said.

"Hurry," I said, "He's coming back."

"Aye," he said and clicked the phone. I held the receiver in my hand, cradled it to my body, and slid to the floor. I cried until I heard the door open again. I started to shake.

"Katie?" I heard the familiar Irish accent. I felt a sense of relief wash over me.

"I'm in here," I said still sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to…"

"I know, love," he whispered softly sitting on the floor beside me. "Come let's get you dressed and get out. I'll deal with the Russian later." I nodded and skimmed the room for my clothes. Connor found my shirt and pants helped me put them on. He put his coat around my shoulders and guided me out the door. I held onto him until we made it to his car. He fastened my seatbelt and closed the door. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

"Why are we here?" I asked when we stopped at the hospital. "Connor, please just take me home."

"Ya need to be checked," he opened my door.

"Oh God," I felt my head spin as he helped me out of the car.

"Hold on to me, Katie," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Do ya know if he used protection?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said as we walked into the door of the ER.

"Ok," he said and guided me to the ladies' room.

"Sir, you can't go in there," a security guard stopped him.

"Get the fuck out of my way," he shoved past the guard and walked me to a bathroom stall. I barely made it before the contents of my stomach came back up. I sat on the bathroom floor and leaned against the stall wall. Connor handed me a towel and I wiped my mouth. I took his hand as he helped me up. I walked slowly to the reception area.

"What are you here for?" the nurse asked.

"I was drugged and raped," I answered.

_**This was a hard chapter to write. I did a lot of research on date rape drugs for this. Thanks for reading. Thinking of appropriate ways for Katie to get her revenge in the next chapters. As always your reviews are appreciated. **_


	16. Safe Again

_**Thank you for continuing to read. This chapter is going to be kind of emotional too. Please comment and review. **_

**Chapter Sixteen: Safe Again**

I came to and I didn't know where I was. I felt a pressure inside me again. "Please, no stop!" I cried.

"It's ok, miss," a soft-spoken nurse said, "The doctor's almost finished with your exam. We gave you a mild sedative so you will feel a little weak for a bit."

"Where's Connor?" I pleaded, "I need him, please."

"It's ok. Once we're done I'll send him back in," she said, "It will be over soon." I focused on the cracks in the ceiling. I felt tears stream down my face.

"There's a little bruising but no tears," the doctor said when she pulled the speculum out of me. "There are traces of semen so I'll have the nurse bring you emergency contraception and antibiotics to prevent infection. You're a little dehydrated so we'll start an IV."

"Where's Connor?" I asked again. I didn't want to hear anything the doctor said.

"He'll be right in, dear," the nurse said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I tensed when I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Connor?" I called out.

"Aye, Katie, I'm here," he sat in the chair by my bed.

"I should have listened to you," the tears kept flowing, "I couldn't do it alone."

"Listen to Connor now," he said and turned my face to his. "None of this is your fault, love."

"Where's Murphy?" I asked.

"Murph and Da are looking for him," he said, "Put a bullet in him for what he did to you."

"Don't go please," I cried.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," he responded squeezing my hand.

"Take these, miss," the nurse said handing me pills and a glass of water. "You should be able to go home in the morning. The doctor wants to monitor you for any reactions to the drug you were given. The police will be in to speak with you soon." I heard more footsteps enter the room.

"It's jus Murph," Connor whispered.

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait outside," the nurse said, "Visiting hours are long past and the doctor wants her to get her rest."

"Bloody hell, woman," Murphy shouted, "I'm not fucking going anywhere."

"Do I have to call security?" she asked.

"Please, let him stay," I begged. "I won't be able to rest if they aren't here."

"Ok, miss," the nurse checked my IV and left the room.

"Don't go," I said when Connor released my hand.

"I'm still here, love," he replied, "I'm gonna talk to Murph for a second." I nodded and watched Connor walk to Murphy by the door.

"Ní raibh mé in ann teacht air," Murphy whispered in Gaelic (I couldn't find him)

"Where the fuck is that motherfucker?" Connor stated.

"Ar mhaith leat daidí agus mé a choinneáil ag lorg?" Murphy asked. (Do you want dad and I to keep looking?)

"Don't go, at least not now," I said. They both gave me a puzzled look. "There's nothing wrong with my fucking hearing."

"We jus' want ta find him," Murphy said.

"I know," I responded. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"Aye," Murphy said as he walked to the side of the bed, "Ya look like hell, Katie."

"Thanks, I always appreciated you're honesty," I smiled for the first time. He licked his thumbs and ran them under my eyes. "I'm sure I look much better with your spit on my face."

"My spit is magical," he smiled at me. Then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," I said.

"What for, Katie?" he asked.

"For making me feel a little better just being here," I looked at Connor, "Both of you. I don't know…" I felt tears start to fall again.

"No more crying, love," Connor sat down next to me and took my hand again.

"I'm sorry," I said and wiped my eyes with the back of my free hand. I squeezed his hand. "You can't leave, ok?"

"I tol' ya I'm not goin' anywhere," Connor stated.

"_Ms. _Rielley?" I heard the cool voice of Detective Johnson from the doorway. O'Malley followed behind him.

"Nice to see you again, Detectives," I stated.

"Wish it were under better circumstances," O'Malley said.

"Aye," Murphy responded.

"If you _gentlemen_ will excuse us," Johnson stated.

"We aren't fucking going anywhere," Connor said.

"Fucking Micks," Johnson replied.

"Look Detective," I shouted, "I've had the worst fucking night of my entire fucking life. So if you want to speak to me then they stay. End of fucking story."

"Ok," he was able to choke out.

"Katie, can you tell us what happened?" O'Malley asked.

"I went to dinner at Marea with my boss, Aleksandr Uvarov," I started. I saw a flash in O'Malley's eyes.

"Was it a date?" Johnson asked with a smirk.

"What are you insinuating?" Connor gave him an evil look.

"I thought it was a friendly dinner," I answered. "He ordered me a drink. I didn't realize there was anything in it until it was too late. I went numb all over."

"It was ketamine," O'Malley stated, "Special K."

"I blacked out. When I woke I was lying in a bed in a hotel," I continued, "I still couldn't move. He…he took my clothes off…" I felt tears stream down my face again. I looked at Connor who squeezed my hand again.

"It's ok, love, I'm here," he whispered.

"He told me he wanted me to enjoy it, but I didn't really feel anything," I said, "He finished then left. I called Connor and he brought me here. That's all." I looked from Connor to Murphy. I felt ashamed. How could I have let that happen to me?

"Thank you for telling us," O'Malley said. "If you remember anything else please call." He ushered Johnson out the door.

"Patrick, ar labhair tú le the fag man?" I asked. (have you talked to)

"Not tonight," he answered. "An bhfuil rud éigin eile ba mhaith leat a insint dom?" (Is there something else you want to tell me?)

"Ní féidir liom muinín a dó," I said. (I don't trust him.)

"I'll come see you tomorrow, Katie," O'Malley responded. He and Johnson left the room.

"What are ya doing, Katie?" Connor asked.

"Alek said something before he left, we can get him and save the rest of those girls," I said.

"Not alone, not again," he stated.

"I don't want to go alone," I said.

"You should rest now, Katie," Murphy responded. I looked from Connor to Murphy.

"Do you think you two could lie with me?" I asked, "At least until I fall asleep."

"Aye, Katie," Connor said. I lifted up and he climbed in the bed with me. I laid my head on his chest. Murphy climbed in the bed behind me. I took his hand and held it tightly to my chest. I finally felt safe again.

_**I think I might be on some watch list with all the research I did for these last two chapters. **_


	17. Healing

_**Adult Content in this chapter. Please comment and review.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Healing**

I woke in the hospital room alone. I was terrified again. I hated feeling this way. I was angry with myself for feeling so needy.

"Connor?" I called out when I heard footsteps approaching.

"It's jus' me," Murphy said, "I brought ya some coffee and one of those pastry things you like. Connor is fighting with the people at the desk so ya ca' go home. I also brought you some clothes."

"Oh," I said sadly. As much as I loved Murphy, I didn't feel totally safe without Connor there. "Thank you." I finished my pastry and stood up. My legs were wobbly and I stumbled.

"Le' me gi' ya a 'and, Katie," he caught me and led me to the chair. I pulled the clothes out of the bag. Murphy helped me dress. Glad he went simple. Jeans and a t-shirt.

"Do you have a cigarette?" I asked.

"Aye, can' smoke in 'ere though," he said.

"I know that," I responded. "Come with me." He took my hand and we walked down the hall.

"Miss you can't leave until the doctor checks you out," the morning nurse said from behind the desk. She looked defeated by the verbal beating she must have received from Connor.

"Look he's got about 15 seconds to get here. I'm leaving," I gave her a look that could kill.

"Da has the car out front," Connor said. "Where's ya coat? It's cold out there."

"I must have left it…." I choked back tears remembering where it was.

"It's ok," Connor pulled his off and draped it over my shoulders. I clung to his arm.

"Let's go," Murphy said.

….

"Please, stay," I told Connor when he sat me on the couch. I laid my head on the arm of the couch.

"I'm here, love, rest," he responded sitting beside me. He lifted my feet into his lap and held my hand. I squeezed it tight and closed my eyes. I wanted to forget for the moment all that had happened and just wanted to feel Connor's warmth around me. I drifted in and out.

"Ya ha' ta go wit' me ta find him," I heard Murphy say.

"I can' leave her now," Connor responded, "She's no' strong an'more. At least no' yet."

"Aye, she'll feel be'er once we put a bullet in 'is 'ead," Murphy said.

"She jus' needs time," Connor replied, "I'm no' lea'ing 'er."

I stirred when I heard the knock at the door. I opened my eyes and watched Murphy walk across the room. I smiled looking at him. I felt my cheeks flush.

"These are for ya, Katie," Murphy walked back holding two bouquets of flowers. I looked at the first it was mixed white roses, lilies, and lavender. I pulled the card. "Feel better, Colin"

"Guess they didn't have sorry you were raped bouquet," I said. I looked at the second it was a large bouquet of red roses. I found the card and dropped it to the ground. I picked up the vase and threw it as hard as I could against the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest and started to shake. I stared blankly at the floor.

"Wha' is it, love?" Connor draped his arms around me. Murphy picked the crumpled card off the ground.

"'You were great, Alek'" Murphy read the card. "I'll clean this up. Ya get 'er out of 'ere."

…..

"Katie," I heard Connor say. I lay in the bed for hours staring at the wall.

"I'm trying to snap out of it," I said, "I want to feel the way I did before."

"It's ok, take ya time," he responded.

"Can you lay with me a while?" I asked.

"Aye," he said and lay down in the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek softly. I settled in him arms. I traced VERITAS

that was inked along his index finger.

"Do you think I'll ever find truth in anything again?" I asked.

"Ya have it in me and in Murph," he answered. I rolled to my back and looked up into his topaz eyes.

"I love you," I said. I pulled him to me and kissed him fully on the lips. I ran my tongue along his lower lip. He parted his lips and I found his tongue with mine. I moaned softly and started to pull at his belt.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to," I answered. "Do you?"

"Aye," he pressed his lips against mine. I slid my hand into his pants. He moaned as I started to stroke him. I lifted my shirt over my head.

"Connor, please touch me," I sighed. He pressed his lips against my neck.

"Is this ok?" he asked. I nodded and pulled his hand up to my breast. I ground my hips against his.

"Connor," I said. "Please, I just want to forget for a while."

"I'll go slow," he said, "if ya want to stop…"

"I don't want to stop, please," I responded pushing my pants down. I wrapped my legs around his hips and moaned softly as I ground my hips against his. He pushed his pants down. I felt his cock graze across my clit and cried out softly.

"Are ya ok?" he asked. I nodded and reached between us to guide him inside me. He watched my eyes as he slid deeper inside me. My eyes widened as thrust again. I squeezed tight around him. He thrust again.

"I'm so close, Connor," I said, "Harder please." He complied, thrusting harder and faster. I felt tears stream down my face.

"Do ya want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head. I held onto him tight as I climax around him. He thrust again and came inside me. He touched his hand to my face and pressed his lips to mine.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," he smiled and kissed me again, "Are ya sure ya are ok?"

"Better than that," I responded. "O'Malley should be here soon."

"Aye," he responded rolling off me. We dressed and walked back into the living room.

Murphy sat on the couch smoking a cigarette. I smiled and sat down beside him. I pulled a cigarette out of the pack.

"Ya still n'er have a light," Murphy said smiling back at me. "Are ya ok?"

"I'd be better if you two would stop asking me if I'm ok," I responded.

"Ok," he looked from me to Connor, "Conn, ya didn't?" He threw a pillow at Connor's head.

"Don't be mad at him, I asked him too," I said.

"He still shouldn' ha', I mean it's too soon isn't it?" Murphy asked.

"I don't think there are any rules," I responded. "I needed to feel like he didn't take that away from me, you know?"

"Aye," he sighed. He stood when he heard a tap at the door. It was O'Malley.

"Hello, Patrick," I said, "Come in."

"Don' ask 'er if she's ok," Murphy smiled and sat back beside me.

"I'll cut the small talk then," Patrick responded.

"He'll be at his warehouse by the docks on Friday," I said. "There's more girls there."

"Conn and I will take 'im out," Murphy stated.

"I'm going," I said.

"Katie…" Connor started.

"If anyone has earned the right to put a bullet in him, I do," I stated. "I'm going."

"Ok," Connor conceded.

"Ya sure?" Murphy asked.

"I am," I responded.


	18. Wrong Girl

_**Adult Content. Please comment and review.**_

**Chapter Eighteen: Wrong Girl**

"Murphy, do you know where Connor is?" I asked.

"'e's gone down to the store to get some more smokes," Murphy answered. "Ya need help wit' som'ting?"

"No…um…" I stuttered. "Well…can I talk to you?"

"Aye," he said, "Ya sound serious come 'ere and sit."

"I want to apologize to you," I sat next to him. I leaned against him and he draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Wha' for?" he asked.

"I haven't meant to cling to Connor so much," I said.

"I'm 'ere for ya too," he responded.

"I guess it's because he was the one who found me, you know," I replied.

"Aye," he said. "If ya just want Conn, I can be ok with it."

"It's not that," I responded, "I love you."

"I love ye too," he kissed my head. I smiled up at him. "Wha' ya got going on in dat 'ead o'yers?"

"It's been a few days and you haven't touched me," I said.

"I jus' wanted ta give ya time," he responded.

"Murphy, I don't need anymore time," I replied. "Come with me." I stood and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"Are ya sure about dis, Katie?" he asked.

"How long are you boys going to treat me like glass?" I asked. "I'm not going to break you know."

"I jus' don' want to 'urt ya is all," he said.

"I want you to," I responded.

"Ye want me to 'urt ya?" he asked.

"I want you to be with me like before. To not treat me different," I answered. "You weren't scared of hurting me then. Just touch me, the way you always have. I want it all, the pleasure and the pain." I gripped his belt loops and pulled him close. He kicked the door behind him with his foot.

"Jus' tell me if ya want to stop, ok?" he said.

"I will, but you have to start first," I told him.

"Wha' do ya want me to do?" he asked.

"So I'm in charge this time?" I smiled.

"Aye," he responded with his own boyish smile. "Jus' tell me wha' ya want me to do."

"Are you sure, I'm feeling pretty creative now?" I chuckled.

"Wha' ever ya want, Katie," he replied.

"Ok…kiss me," I said. He lowered his head to mine. His lips claimed mine. I took his hand and slid it down my pants. "Touch me." I whispered then pressed my lips to his again. He parted my folds with his index finger and dipped it inside. He lightly rubbed his thumb across my clit. I thrust my hips to meet his hand. I moaned against his mouth.

"Ya like that," he whispered and kissed my neck. "Wha' do ya wan' me to do now, Katie?" I pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra. I took his free hand and laid it on my breast. He cupped it fully in his hand. He lowered his mouth and took my nipple in his mouth. He pushed my pants down and massaged my clit harder with his thumb. He moved his lips to my navel. I walked backwards and fell back on the bed and he knelt between my legs. He pierced me with a second finger and continued to rub my clit with his thumb. He licked his lips and lifted my legs over his shoulders. I lifted my hips.

"Please, Murphy," I moaned.

"All ye had to do was ask," he smiled and his tongue found my dripping slit. He slowly moved to my throbbing clit. He licked and sucked my clit as he thrust his finger inside me. I dug my fingers into the bed as I exploded. The ripples continued as he continued licking my clit.

"Murphy…." I panted.

"Aye," he smiled up at me.

"Take your pants off and fuck me," I responded. His smile widened as he raised up moving slower than I wanted. "Hurry."

"Don' rush me woman," he kicked his boots off and dropped his pants to the ground. He lay on top of me, pushing hard and deep inside me. "Is dat better?"

"Much," I said, "Kiss me."

"Ya are likin' dis bein' in control thing a lil to much," he responded then kissed me on the mouth.

"It was your idea," I reminded him. "Harder." He chuckled and thrust harder. I squeezed my walls around him, as I got closer. I dug my nails in his back and came hard. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard on the lips. He thrust deep again and released.

"Go' gir' ya feel amazing e'ery time," he said and reached for a cigarette from his jeans. "Ya want one?" I nodded and sat up.

"Thank you," I said taking a drag from the cigarette he handed me. "I thought you wouldn't want to touch me again."

"Why woul' ya think that?" he asked.

"Because I let that happen to me," I responded, "That you thought I was dirty or something."

"Listen ta me now," Murphy looked at me, "Don' thin' so lil o'me. It happened and ya didn't let it happen. None o'us blame ya for it. And I'd only stop touching ya if ya didn't want it."

"I love you, you know?" I smiled.

"How coul' ya not," he smiled back, "I'm fuckin' lovable."

"You are, just like a puppy," I scratched his head. "It's Friday isn't it?"

"Aye," he said, "Conn and me we can take care of 'im ya know. Ya don' ha' to."

"I know," I said, "I started this mess I need to finish it."

"Ok, Katie," he responded. I heard the front door open and close.

"Sounds like Connor is home," I stated.

"Aye," Murphy said handing me the ashtray and I smashed out the butt.

….

"We should go," I said to Connor, "Alek will be at the warehouse soon."

"I'm no' so sure about ya doin' dis," Connor replied.

"I'll be fine, I've got you, Murphy, and Da with me," I responded looking at Noah. He gave me a look and smiled. "Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Aye, lass, ya are the closest thin' I got to a daughter o'me own," Noah replied.

"We'll ha' ta leave New York when dis is done," Murphy said.

"Can we go somewhere warmer?" I asked.

"I was thin'ing we shoul' go 'ome for a bit," Connor replied. "Take a break from bein' Saints."

"Boston?" I asked.

"No' Boston," Connor said, "Our homeland."

"Ireland?"

"Aye, Katie," Murphy answered. "Ya will love it. Ma loved ya and she'd want ta see ya."

"I'll go where ever you are," I responded.

Connor handed me a big white box. "I thought ya could use this." I opened the box and it was a new white pea coat.

"I've got something for you two also," I ran to the bedroom closet_. Shit the boxes got pushed too far back for me to reach._ "Can I get a little tall help in here?" I called out.

"Aye," Connor said pressed against my back. "Why ya put stuff up der if ya can't reach it?"

"So I have a reason for you to be close to me," I leaned against him.

"Ya don' need a reason, love," he kissed my neck and pulled the three boxes from the closet.

"Wha' ya got, Katie?" Murphy asked when we came back in the living room.

"Colin thought we might need these," I said. They opened the boxes and found the Kevlar vests.

"Colin thin's ahead I guess," Murphy said.

"We should go," I stated.

"Aye," they said in unison.

…

"I'm ready," I said climbing out of the van.

"I'm no' sure about ya goin' in der," Connor responded.

"You are going to be in there with me," I replied. "Come on it's this way." I lead them down the pier to the warehouse. I slowly pushed the door open. The scene was much as it was the first time I was here. The room was empty. But the stench of urine and feces clung to the air.

"Ya were right, Katie, it is awful in here," Murphy said.

"I should have known it was you, Katie," I heard Alek say as he entered the room. "You do look like an angel." He was followed by four other Russians.

"Leave 'er alone," Connor shouted.

"Who did you bring with you? Irish scum no doubt," Alek responded and spit on the floor. "Why did you come here? If you wanted to see me again you should have called."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The girls are gone," he said, "But you can join them."

"I think you picked the wrong girl," I said. He pulled the gun from its holster and fired. The shot hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground.

"Katie!" the boys shouted in unison and ran dropped to my side.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "It hit me in the vest." I caught my breath and stood. Connor and Murphy took their places beside me. We drew our weapons and fired on the Russians.

"What is this?" Alek exclaimed. Connor shoved him to his knees. He and Murphy stood behind him. They held their guns to the back of his head.

"And Shepherds we shall be. For thee my Lord for thee," they started.

"Wait," Murphy said, "Katie, come." I moved between them.

"Aye," Connor agreed, "Ya are family too."

"Ya know the prayer?" Murphy asked. I nodded.

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand," I started, "That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command."

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee," the boys joined me, "And teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"In Nomine Patris," Connor said.

"Et Filii," Murphy added.

"Et Spiritus Sancti," I finished. We fired into the back of Alek's head. Connor and Murphy placed pennies on his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. I stared down at his body while the boys did the same to the rest. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled rose. I dropped it on Alek's chest.

"Ya ok, Katie?" Connor asked.

"Much better now," I answered.

"Let's go," Murphy said.

….

I stood on the deck of the boat. I felt my stomach churn as the boat rocked back and forth.

"Take this," Noah handed me sea sick pills and water.

"How long are we going to be on this boat?" I asked.

"Six days," he answered. I responded with a groan.

"Wha's wrong, Katie, I remember ya saying ya'd love to sail to Ireland wit' us," Murphy rested his arm on my shoulders.

"I was sixteen and had a cruise ship in mind not a freight boat," I grumbled. "It's gonna be a long six days."

"I think tha' sounds like a challenge, Conn," Murphy looked at his brother.

"Aye I think it does," Connor replied and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," I stated.

"I think ya will," Murphy smiled.

"We jus' want to distract ya," Connor added.

"Why don' ya boys just take 'er inside and let 'er lie down," Noah scolded them. The boys complied and lead me into our cramped cabin and sat me down on the cot. They turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I looked up at them and smiled, "I thought you were going to distract me."

"Ya did say dat, Conn," Murphy looked at his brother.

"Aye, I guess I did," Connor responded.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Murphy climbed on the cot and sat behind me. His legs dangled over the edge of the cot beside mine. He pulled my hair to the side and pressed his lips to my neck. The warmth of his breath traveled down my spine. Connor dropped to his knees in front of me. He pressed his lips to mine. I sighed as my lips parted Connor sought out my tongue with his.

"It dis helping Katie?" Murphy whispered in my ear as he slide his hand up my shirt. I moaned in response. I released Connor's lips long enough for my shirt to be lifted over my head. Connor lowered his lips to my collarbone. He licked and sucked the flesh. Murphy tilted my head back and claimed my mouth. My bra was dropped to the ground. I moaned again, when Connor's tongue found the hardened bud. A hand from behind me squeezed the other breast. Another hand unbuttoned my pants. I lifted my hips so they can be pushed off. My back was pressed against Murphy's now bare chest. I dug my fingers into Murphy's leg as he dipped his hand between my thighs. He pierced me with his finger and I shuddered.

"Cum for me," Murphy whispered. I lifted my hips as I came. "Tha's it girl."

Connor's lips found mine again. Still trembling from my orgasm, I fumbled with Murphy's belt and pulled him out of his pants. I stroked him slowly and he moaned against my neck.

"Wha' ya want to do wit' tha'?" he smiled.

"I want it inside me," I sighed. I rose up and sat back down allowing him to sink deep inside me. I bounced up and down as my hands tangled in Connor's hair to deepen the kiss. Connor's finger found my clit and started rubbing it as I rose up and down on Murphy. I dropped down, felt Murphy hit me deep, and I started to shake. I squeezed around him and he came.

I rose off him and pushed Connor to his back on the floor. I pressed my lips harder against his. I felt him stiffen beneath me. He pushed his hips against mine. He rolled me to my back on the floor.

"Ya sure ya are ready for more, love?" he asked as he pulled at his belt.

"Always," I smiled and shoved his pants down. He moaned as he was released from his tight jeans. He lifted my legs high on his hips and he pierced me slowly. He sank deep.

"Bhraitheann tú chomh maith," he whispered (You feel so good)

"Connor," I whispered, "Please move."

"Aye, love," he smiled and thrust again. I felt the fireworks starting. I squeezed my thighs around him. He thrust again hard and faster. I dug my nails into his back as I was driven farther over the edge. He pushed my legs up to his shoulders and pierced me a final time as he came. He released my legs and collapsed on top of me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft sandy hair.

"How you doing there, stud?" I asked.

"Ya drained all the energy out o'me," he said, "Looks like ya did the same to Murph." I looked back and saw Murphy sleeping soundly on the cot.

"Sorry," I replied.

"It's good, Katie," he rolled onto his back and sat up. "But I don't want to sleep in dis floor."

"Me neither," he helped me up and found his cot on the other side of the cabin. I picked up Murphy's shirt and threw it on.

"Ya don't ha' ta cover up, love," he said as he sank down on his cot.

"Scoot over," I said standing next to his bed.

"Ok, Katie," he scooted to the wall and lay on his side. I climbed in beside him. I lay my head on his outstretched arm and closed my eyes as the warmth of his body surrounded me.

….

"Come on, Katie," Murphy exclaimed, "We're almost ther'."

"Ok, I'm coming," I said, "You sound like a kid on Christmas morning."

Murphy pulled me out onto the deck. I looked out at the rolling green mountains of Ireland. They were framed in the bluest sky I had ever seen.

"Wow," I stated. "How could you ever leave this place? It's beautiful."

"If we didn' we ne'er would ha' met ya, so I'm glad we did," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am too," I turned my head and looked at him. He pressed his lips against mine. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I don' want ta go anywhere wit' out ye," he said. I smiled and leaned back against him. We watched as the coast of Ireland grew closer.

"This will be a new adventure for me," I said.

"Wha' ya mean?" he asked.

"I'll be the one with the sexy accent here," I smiled.

"Aye," he smiled.

_**I hope you've enjoyed this. I've enjoyed using Murphy and Connor for my own amusement. Would you like to see this story pick up again for the second movie? **_


End file.
